Pero Me Acuerdo de Ti
by tres seres
Summary: Slash, Draco recuerda todo lo que paso y sufrio por que le dejaran tener a su hijo.otro capitulo el cap11
1. Draco Malfoy

_**DRACO Malfoy**_

Del edificio de la empresa mas importante de San Francisco, Draco Malfoy, admiraba por el ventanal del treceavo piso de este, los edificios y las casas, las cuales formaban para él la vista mas extraordinaria, aunque a decir verdad, lo eran mas las noches, las cuales transmitían magia con sus luces.

-es mas que hermoso, simplemente mágico- se dijo así mismo Draco -y aunque me cueste aceptarlo aquí los muggles no son tan molestos- y se sonrió por el pensamiento, - Pero lo importante, es que no es Londres, no tiene la frialdad con la que crecí viendo todo (sus casas, los edificios, las personas... todo), la gente de aquí es distinta, -San Francisco me gusta, me gusta por que aquí esta todo lo que para mi es importante, Steven y Kieran, (ya no importaba lo que había dejado en Londres, lo principal eran ellos dos, el aquí y el ahora).

Eso estaba claro para Draco, y lo recordaba a cada momento, mas cuando Steven lo besaba o Kieran le sonreía con ternura, o simple mente cuando ellos le platicaban a la hora de la comida de cómo les fue en el día; en verdad Draco nunca imagino una escena de ese tipo en su niñez o adolescencia, pero ahora... ahora deseaba que perdurada y que nada perturbara esa dicha.

_ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal._

_que tengo en casa quien sueñe con verme llegar._

_ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie._

_ahora que, me va muy bien._

Draco Malfoy, se describía así mismo como un joven de 22 años, que estaba a cargo de una gran compañía, que prosperaba tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, de la cual se sentía muy orgulloso de haberla salvado de la quiebra, aun recordaba como la había adquirido.

Su padre lo había desheredado, puesto que, cuándo le pido que abortara a Kieran él se negó rotundamente, y escapo a América (tierra de oportunidades según su abuelo), sus abuelos fueron previsores, al cumplir los 17 le habían dejado una pequeña cuenta en el banco de los gnomos, que le sirvió de mucho cuando llego a América. El primer lugar que vio fue San Francisco, bueno mejor dicho, el primer cartel que vio, fue el del puente de San Francisco con la vista nocturna e iluminado por las millones de luces de los edificios, Así que su primer resolución fue, vivir en San Francisco.

Cuando llego, lo primero que hizo fue visitar al mejor especialista de mendimagia (embarazos mágicos complicados, enfermedades mágicas crónicas, tratamiento de maldiciones de nivel avanzado y desintoxicación por pociones de reciente descubrimiento). Su doctor en Londres ya le había recomendado con el doctor Kraus, ya que por lo general los embarazos masculinos eran raros (solo magos de sangre pura tenían este privilegio) y por lo mismo muy peligrosos, y la mayoría de los casos o el producto moría o el portador del producto.

Todo había resultado rápido y difícil: primero le había dicho el doctor que su tratamiento seria rígido y que iría tres veces por semana, que se cuidara mucho y que no sufriera estrés, pero lo cual, todo era prácticamente imposible, puesto que en ese entonces tenia que ver lo que hacia para que tuviera que ofrecerle a su hijo, (que muy pronto vendría al mundo), luego tenia que lidiar con un lugar desconocido, no tenia a nadie que le ayudara o apoyara, solo contaba con lo que tenia en el banco y su ingenio de Slytherin.

Observó primero, que la población mágica era algo numerosa y mantenía una relación con los muggles tranquila, pero no había empresas como las de su familia en ese lugar y fue Poco tiempo en que su suerte cambio, ya había ideado un plan, solo faltaba una pieza del tablero para completar toda su idea; tiempo después descubrió una empresa en banca rota, y apostó todo por ella, con su dinero compro la empresa y con su ingenio de serpiente la saco a delante.

_ahora con el tiempo logre superar._

_aquel amor que por poco me llaga a matar._

_ahora ya, no hay mas dolor._

_ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo._

Eso, era su historia en su vida profesional, pero en su vida emocional, todo fue distinto, y todo fue horrible, tendría un hijo el solo, sus padres le habían pedido que abortara, el se había negado y todos le habían dado la espalda, el otro padre de su hijo lo había abandonado, le había utilizado, se había burlado de él, mas que nada, temía por que su hijo fuera producto de un acoston, o peor aun... de una violación, por eso cada noche se atormentaba recordando e imaginando que había sido por amor, (una entrega mutua y no un desfogué de hormonas de parte del otro chico).

aunque fuera por un instante, quería pensar que su amor había sido correspondido, que había sido amado por su amor de juventud, y que no solo fuera él un recuerdo de un instante, en que su ex rival, el amor de su vida, el padre de su hijo, Harry Potter, le había tomado con violencia y le había penetrado sin piedad.

_pero me acuerdo de ti, y otra vez pierdo la calma._

_pero me acuerdo de ti, y se me desgarra el alma._

_pero me acuerdo de ti, y se borra mi sonrisa_

_pero me acuerdo de ti, y mi mundo se hace trizas._

Los recuerdo se agolparon en la cabeza de Draco, ¿por que siempre le afectaba el recordarle, se sentía mal por ello, sentía como si con eso estuviera engañando a Steven, y temía por que todo eso significara, que aun amara al moreno de ojos verdes.

Odiaba a su demonio de mirada esmeralda, pues este aun le inquietaba y le atormentaba con solo recordarle, ¿por qué Harry, ¿No sabes que aun me duele el recordarte, ¿por qué mi corazón aun se acelera al recordarte?.

_ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar._

_ahora que ya me han devuelto la seguridad._

_ahora ya no mas dolor._

_ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo._

¡Entiéndelo Malfoy, solo eres una puta cualquiera, no vales la pena!-

_¡HA... HARRY!- _el grito había sido desgarrador, Malfoy estaba lastimado, no solo su cuerpo, si no su alma, en su cuerpo fácilmente se dejaban ver las marcas de su blanca piel maltratada, sangrada, cortada y golpeada.

Harry penetraba con violencia dentro del cuerpo de Draco, este por su parte solo podía sollozar, sus manos estaban atadas, estaba siendo violado,(para después ser burlado y desechado). El rubio no entendía la actitud de Harry, hace unos meses que comenzaban a salir, tenían un noviazgo algo informal, se veían a escondidas o a veces una ves al mes, hasta que, en esa su ultima semana habían discutido, Draco había reclamado a Harry sobre su actitud con él, puesto que había cambiado mucho, se ponía violento, Draco no podía entender y solo le había preguntado por ello, de ahí dio pie a discusiones Draco lo había mandado a volar prácticamente, pero esa noche Harry le busco y le tomo.

_pero me acuerdo de ti, y otra vez pierdo la calma._

_pero me acuerdo de ti, y se me desgarra el alma._

_pero me acuerdo de ti, y se borra mi sonrisa_

_pero me acuerdo de ti, y mi mundo se hace trizas_

Todo había sido dolor, Draco al despertar se vio solo en aquel oscuro cuarto, se vistió como pudo, y camino con dificultad hasta llegar a su cuarto, esa había sido su última noche en Hogwarts, y ya no espero a que amaneciera, no espero a que nadie le viera, esa misma madrugada huyó del castillo... huyo de él y No sabia que dolía mas.

Llego a la mansión Malfoy en Francia con sus abuelos, cansado (asqueado), Se baño, restregó su cuerpo con furia y lloro (no era Malfoy, ese no era el Draco Malfoy orgulloso). Sus abuelos ya sabían que él se quedaría con ellos esas vacaciones, y mas por que su padre apenas había salido de prisión, su abuela fue la primera en notar su cambio de actitud y se lo atribuyo a la "tristeza de dejar el colegio".

¡Comienza el tiempo de paz!- decían los diarios- ¡Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado, ¡EL GRAN SALVADOR DEL MUNDO HARRY POTTER LO HABÍA DERROTADO, Harry Potter el gran héroe del mundo mágico... Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter_- susurro Draco arrastrando las palabras, cada palabra que leía del diario "el profeta" le hacia mucha ´gracia´, todo eso había salido casi dos días después de haber huido de Hogwarts. Nada ahora tenia sentido, se sentía mal, esa mañana había amanecido con fiebre muy alta, tenia frió y sudaba demasiado, le dolía el vientre (quería escapar de su realidad).

Su abuelo lo noto extraño y lo llevaron con el mendimago, ahí le dieron la noticia... seria padre. Quería llorar, gritar, (saltar del lugar mas alto), ¿qué iba hacer ahora, sus abuelos no dijeron nada (juventud calententurienta).

¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE DRACO?- fue el majestuoso grito de Lucios Malfoy, (pero Draco no había dicho nada, cosa que para los padres le sonó un "lo siento, no se, estaba muy ebrio para recordar").

¡Pero que indignación, que dirá la sociedad, suficiente tenemos con lo de tu padre como para que tu des mas de que hablar!- había sido la aportación de Narcisa en la discusión, (Draco Giro los ojos, era ridículo que eso les preocupaba).

Tendrás que perderlo- fue la resolución de Lucios (Draco enmudeció, no era correcto lo que estaba pidiendo su progenitor).

No lo haré, yo lo quiero- dijo Draco Con resolución (la primera en su vida) – quiero tenerlo-su padre se puso rojo, su madre frunció el seño, Draco se sorprendió así mismo con lo que había dicho, desde que el mendimago le había dado la noticia el tenerlo había sido su pensamiento y después se convirtió en su ilusión.

Vete a tu cuarto y no sales hasta que yo te diga- fue la ultima orden que Draco obedeció de lucios, (subió pero para empacar sus cosas, y se fue a la casa de sus abuelos).

Los abuelos fueron claros, Draco había deshonrado el apellido Malfoy, pero Lucios estaba loco al pensar en matar a su propia sangre, y estaban de acuerdo con que Draco tuviera a su hijo y se fuera de casa de Lucios, pero lo que no les pareció, es que viviera con ellos (el que dirán siempre presente). Así que le dieron dinero y le desearon suerte.

_pero me acuerdo de ti,_

_y otra vez pierdo la calma..._

_pero me acuerdo de ti._

Draco cambio por su hijo, se volvió mas fuerte, y aquí estaba, ya no lloraba, ya no se quejaba (ya no era tan hijo de papi) solo era Draco y si lloraba solo lo haría frente a Steven.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-


	2. Steven Dravot

_**Se que esto debió aparecer en el capitulo 1, pero mas vale tarde que nunca.**_

Título: Pero Me Acuerdo de Ti

Resumen: Draco recuerda lo que sufrió por tener a su hijo.

Autores: kokoro moon (una loca obsesionada con el yuri), evan kamui (OTRO mas loco por el hentai) y CdO (otra mas loca por el yaoi)

Clasificación: (NC-17).

Pareja(s): Al principio DracoxHarry, originalxDraco,

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y

letra de la canción de cristina Aguilera (creo).

Avisos: esta historia hace referencia leve a una violación en algunos capítulos (la historia conforme avance, y si lo requiere habrá posiblemente una escena completa), algunas escenas de relaciones entre hombres (se van a la cama, se van a la cama) y a un embarazo masculino (Draco y salió con su domingo 7).

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**STEVEN DRAVOT **_

Nunca he podido explicar como ocurrieron las cosas, pero si las cosas que sentí al verlo... bueno, mas o menos, no a la perfección como quisiera, pero por algo tendré que comenzar.

Bueno, soy Steven Dravot, nací en América, en San Francisco California para ser exactos, mis padres son brujos, como toda mi familia desde hace muchas generaciones, estudie en la escuela de magia y Hechicería de Tolbukhin, fue ahí que gracias Al profesor Alfred Dubus me nació la pasión por dedicarme a la mendimagia, al salir de Tolbukhin entre la universidad de mendimagia de San Carlos, (y claro los mejores siempre entraban al hospital con el mismo nombre de la universidad, "San Carlos"), los doctores Larry Gross y Peter Krause eran los directores del hospital, ellos me aceptaron para trabajar aquí después de que me gradué (ya hace 4 años), y para ejercer en alguna especialidad seguí estudiando y trabajando, y claro reorganizando una tesis para la especialidad. Cuando decidí estudiar mendimagia mi familia se rehusó (no creían en mi), pero al salirme de la casa comprendieron que iba en serio y no había vuelta a la hoja.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eran finales de septiembre, yo apenas contaba con 24 años, y tenia solo tres meses y medio de trabajar en el hospital de San Carlos, yo atendía las consultas generales.

Esa tarde de lunes caminaba por el pasillo del primer piso, donde están todos los consultorios, estaba regresando de mi descansó, cuando de pronto, lo vi ante mi como una visión divina, se que suena cursi hasta yo lo catalogo así, pero lo vi, era un chico de unos 17 o 18 años mas o menos, pelo rubio, largo y suelto a los hombros (sin gel en el cabello), ojos grises, (dios) las facciones de su cara finas, complexión delgada, tez blanca.

Me quede embelesado con su andar (para mi, muy sensual). Mire sus movimientos, camino hacia Bety la secretaria de los consultorios, y pidió que le atendieran (en verdad apure el paso, quería ser yo quien lo recibiera) pero... ya tenias una cita con el doctor Kraus, fue ahí donde supe que eras una persona importante, ya que el doctor no atendía a cualquiera personalmente.

Tu bello rostro se quedo tatuado en mi cabeza, al igual que tus gestos, y tu delicia de voz (tu acento parte francés e ingles británico), tu andar suave, y tus gestos altivos, me hacían pensar que eras el clásico chico de familia adinerada (algo mimado y odioso).

Tu mirada reflejaba tu temple y orgullo, y también claro tu porte tan distinguido, (pero te veías frágil, tu miraba denotaba una profunda tristeza), y desde ese día no deje de pensar en ti (ni un solo momento).

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sabes, con forme pasaban los días, me di cuenta de que no solo me habías gustado, como pensé al principio (que equivocado, me habías capturado) y siendo sinceros yo nunca me había enamorado (es mas nunca tuve novia o novio), la verdad siempre me preocupe por mis estudios y no vi mas allá de estos (o no me ocupe en este tipo de cosas), hasta que... te conocí, no te podía borrar de mi mente, tus ojos fríos y grises, pero con un matiz de tristeza (a veces veía que de ellos nacía una chispa, la cual no solo iluminaba en tus irises grises, si no que hacia resaltar tu expresión, me mostraba que estabas feliz o ilusionado), siempre te veía pensativo, tal ves por eso ni notabas del como te miraba (y eso que te veías bastante atento y observador con las personas que se te acercaban mucho), Siempre veías meticulosamente a cada persona, con mucha desconfianza y no sabia bien el por que.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

un mendimago, siempre se caracteriza por su ética profesional (siempre critique a los que no la tenían) y pues caí en la cuenta que yo de eso tratándose de ti... lo perdía por completo (me valía sorberte).

Y pues hice lo que no se debe hacer, mire tus días de consulta y tu expediente clínico, (si el doctor se entera que alguna vez tan siquiera vi por encima algún expediente, me cuelga), el doctor Kraus era muy especial con ello y muy receloso de sus pacientes. Se que no era nada ético de mi parte ver un archivo, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

venias a consulta tres veces por semana, con el mendimago Kraus (un gran mendimago especialista) claro que me preocupe (¿pero que podrías tener mal¡si estabas mas que bien!)

Expediente clínico: paciente 0050

historial clínico

nombre: Draco Malfoy (dios hasta tu nombre era de carácter).

Edad: 17 años.

estado civil: soltero (crees que me iba importar si decía lo contrario),

exploración clínica: 16 semanas de gestación (releí con cuidado, tres veces), posible complicación en el parto.

cuando leí el expediente me sorprendí un poco y me preocupe, no pensé que estuvieras embarazado, pero la verdad eso explicaba muchas cosas, (la chispa que veía en tus ojos, eran demasiados matices), pero también me llamo la tensión que no estuvieras casado (por lo general ese tipo de familias solían tener hijos dentro del matrimonio y si en dado caso los tenían sin estar casados los abortaban, cosa que lo veo como un crimen pero para familias así no lo veían mal) eso en vez de alejarme de ti, me hizo que me enamorada aun mas, puesto que conociendo ese tipo de personas, me imagine que de seguro era difícil para ti estar solo (se veía que eras distinto a como te imaginaba, y mas fuerte de lo que pensaba), Así que me decidí tenia que hablar contigo a como diera lugar, quería conocerte.

Un miércoles por la mañana se presento mi oportunidad, el doctor Kraus estaría fuera un mes y yo le pedí que me dejara a cargo de sus pacientes (en especial de un rubio fascinante) y después de insistir mucho y darle toda una excusa sobre lo mucho que quería seguir sus pasos, de lo grande y magnifico de su persona... accedió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

la primer día de la cita había sido realmente difícil, estaba nervioso (un doctor nervioso de su paciente, es de risa).

¿doctor Dravot, preguntante desde la puerta, (traías puesto un traje gris muy elegante).

si, pase tome asiento, como sabrá el doctor Kraus me dejo a cargo, así que yo seré su doctor- sonreí, él solo me veía con algo de desconfianza, claro es comprensible.

Doctor Dravot...-

No por favor, llámeme Steven- sonreí pero el solo alzó una ceja.

Doctor Dravot- insistió y continuo como si no me hubiera escuchado (claro se veía que tenia carácter).

Bueno, señor Malfoy- dije algo desanimado, no estaba saliendo como lo esperaba, tenia que pensar rápido y el silencio que se formo fue incomodo – bueno... señor Malfoy, por lo que leí en su expediente aun no le practican una econografía mágica, solo a tenido chequeos para oscultarlo y de cómo llevar su tratamiento¿desea que la econografía se le practiqué ahora?.

Claro- había dado en el blanco, sus ojos grises encendían esa chispa.

Le hice acostar en una camilla, le pedí que se quitara el saco y solo se dejara la camisa (y que pensaron, un soy profesional) y sobre ella conjure un hechizo que hizo aparecer una pantalla, en ella aprecio una imagen clara, un pequeño ser de 16 cm, con un peso de 135gr.

Se veía claro su cuerpecito formado sus bracitos y piernitas (yo estaba maravillado).

en este periodo, como vera su bebe esta completamente formado, por lo general ya tiene huellas digitales, y ya percibe los sonidos, así que puede tener extensas y charlas con el pequeño, lo mas seguro es que sentirá mucho movimiento, a si que no se preocupe si siente que tiene un pequeño muy inquieto,- yo estaba riendo como bobo pero en verdad estaba feliz- y pues aun no se puede ver el sexo de este pequeñín, pero en cuatro semanas mas lo podrá saber, si así lo quiere, si no, yo comprendo a veces es mejor al modo antiguo- hablaba con mas animo del normal, creo que el padre me había contagiado su ilusión (tal ves no lo entienda pero desde que vi la econografía, sentí algo especial que se removía dentro de mi, y mientras hablaba quede embelesado con la imagen, no es que no haya visto una antes, en la residencia e internado tenia que practicarlas, pero no se que me paso esta vez, pero la sensación me agradaba).

Hubo un momento en que ya no dije nada y solo mire la imagen del pequeño, el silencio que nos envolvió no fue incomodo, si no todo lo contrario, voltee un momento para ver al padre y mi corazón dio un salto, su mirada estaba inmersa (igual que yo momentos antes) en la imagen, sus ojos y cara reflejaban el amor que le tenia a su hijo, (dicen que hay momentos que son eternos, puesto que se conservan en el corazón, y yo en ese instante ya había encontrado uno de ellos).

Le acompañe a la puerta, y le di las recomendaciones necesarias, (el aun no había dicho ni media palabra)- bien espero que se cuide, tal ves note cambios de pigmentación en los brazos pero es normal, haga ejerció para controlar su peso, la tensión arterial y para que adquiera energía para el momento del parto, este por seguro que ese pequeño lleva gran energía y...

doctor Steven.. gracias- dijo el rubio y salió dejándome mudo y con una gran alegría,

ese, había sido un día grandioso e inolvidable.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

los días de consulta que vinieron eran mas relajados, él se habría un poco mas conmigo, a veces le decía bromas o comentarios tontos, la cuestión era verlo relajado y que sonriera, pocas fueron las veces en que le saque una sonrisa o carcajada, pero me agradaba el estar con ellos.

Una tarde, estaba en el consultorio, y por la chimenea se reflejo el rostro de Draco, mostraba signos de dolor y angustia.

Steven... por favor ven rápido, creo que el bebe no esta bien -

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

en este momento yo (ósea kokoro moon) contesto los mensajes pero para la próxima es evan kamui y créanme cuando les digo que ese esta bien loco, los que ya conozcan sus fincs sabrán de que hablo, y por lo general de el nace la idea de usar canciones y a mi las canciones en la historia casi no me pegan, creo que evan ya le contagio su rollo a CdO,

SALUDOS CORDIALES PARA,

Arima chan, gracias que bueno que te guste, te saludamos WUAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Oromea-Malfoy, hola te agradecemos y te mandamos un saludo, Si lo mismo pienso Harry es un desgraciado y créanme si se sabrán las razones y sus "justificaciones", Jajajajajajaja vas a sufrir Harry Potter (en verdad que a mi me cae muy mal pero para evan y CdO es un personaje chido)


	3. El Paciente y El Doctor

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

EL PACIENTE Y EL DOCTOR 

EL DOCTOR:

los días de consulta que vinieron eran mas relajados, él se habría un poco mas conmigo, a veces le decía bromas o comentarios tontos, la cuestión era verlo relajado y que sonriera, pocas fueron las veces en que le saque una sonrisa o una simple risa, pero me agradaba el estar con ellos.

Una tarde, estaba en el consultorio, y por la chimenea se reflejo el rostro de Draco, mostraba signos de dolor y angustia.

¡Steven... por favor ven rápido, creo que el bebe no esta bien! - y sin dudarlo pase por las llamas llegando a una sala.

Draco estaba cerca de la chimenea, abrazándose el vientre, me acerque y cheque su presión (estaba baja), lo recosté en el sofá que estaba cerca, y con la varita conjure mi maletín, saque un preparado de hierbas y se lo hice beber, realice una econografía mágica rápida (el pequeño estaba inquieto), mire a Draco y vi que este ya estaba quedándose dormido por las hierbas, no lo pensé mucho y abrace el cuerpo de Draco (estaba enfriándose); conjuré unas mantas y comencé a acariciarle el vientre, inconscientemente tarareaba una canción que cantaba mi madre cuando yo enfermaba (nunca he sido muy entonado pero siempre he creído que lo que cuenta es el sentimiento con el que se cante).

y funciono el bebe se tranquilizo, y Draco ya estaba estable con las hierbas, (al parecer, Draco se había alterado demasiado (y claro los bebes sienten todo lo que sus padres, así que el pequeño también comenzó a sentirse mal).

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

EL PACIENTE:

En ese momento me sentía cobijado cómo nunca antes me había sentido, esa calidez anhelada, y las ganas de llorar al sentir caricias (cariño), sabia que no eran dirigidas a mi totalmente (eran compartidas con mi bebe).

No podría decir que la primera vez que conocí a Steven fue agradable, es mas cuando hable con la secretaria y me dijo que el doctor Larry se ausentaría un mes de la ciudad y que dejaba en su lugar a Steven Dravot, sinceramente... bueno feliz no fui.

La verdad solo iba a entrar al consultorio para decirte (que te fueras mucho al demonio) que esperaría hasta que el especialista volviera. Pero al que ver que te pusiste nervioso al verme y al preguntar por ti la reacción que tenias era de... (un bobo quinceañero), y Después me sonreías como... (no hay palabras).

Puedo decir que cuando me pediste que te llamara por tu nombre creí que querías sacar provecho de mi, en mi estado desconfiaba de todo aquel que se me acercara, nadie sabia que estaba embarazado en esa ciudad solo el doctor Larry sabia.

Te aseguro que me sorprendió que no me mandaras al demonio (me estaba poniendo insoportable), creo que tu mejor golpe fue Cuando me dijiste lo de la econografía mágica, bajaste un poco mis defensas, pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver tu rostro cuando viste a mi bebe, estabas maravillado como si nunca antes hubieras visto uno, pero descarte todo aquello cuando me hablaste del bebe, me agrado ver que le describías como... (como si fuera tu propio hijo) si fuera especial entre todos (único).

Pude ver tu cara (la sonrisa que le regalabas al bebe), sentías la misma ilusión que yo, supe que eras sincero, y fue por eso que al salir te llame por tu nombre, admito que tu rostro me hizo sonreír, te quedaste mudo y eso aun me hace reír al recordarlo.

Seguí yendo a las consultas, a veces me tenia que aguantar la risa de las cosas que hacías (payasito), me sentía bien y tranquilo estando contigo, a veces había días pesados y duros, y yo buscaba la forma de hablarte o de consultarte cosas, y tu siempre estabas ahí, me dabas ánimos, yo nunca te dije nada que no fuera sobre el bebe, pero al parecer tu notabas mi estado de animo y hacías lo posible por que me olvidara de ello, cada día estabas mas cerca de mi (y no te vi venir).

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era jueves y estaba teniendo un mal día, trate de descansar pero fue en vano, me habían llamado desde Georgia, puesto que habían retenido unos documentos que venían de Londres, así que fui por medio del la red Flu de América (a decir verdad mas rápida, mas limpia y menos peligrosa que la de Inglaterra), llegué primeramente a las oficinas de "_CHOREUS_" magos y brujas S.A.

Pero no los tenían ya que los documentos habían sido traspapelados por error y llevados a hasta la oficina en la cede de Barcelona, y no pude mas que enfurecerme (mi paciencia se estaba agotando y ya comenzaba a sentirme mal), así que cambie de vía y pedí que me dieran un Trasladador a las oficinas de Barcelona (ya que en mi estado no podía aparecerme).

Al llegar, lo que no me esperaba fue el gran tumulto de magos a la entrada (primera señal de que seria un mal día),al parecer alguien importante iría de vivita, y todos se preparaban para recibirle, llegue como pude al piso 5, y en las oficinas hable con el encargado, después de mil disculpas (estúpido) mis documentos estaban en orden (al fin), y autorizados ( y en mis manos). Camine al pasillo principal y todo era un verdadero caos, trate de llegar a un lugar mas despejado (ya había programado el trasladador para dentro de 15 minutos), cuando llego el túmulo de gente, no pude evitar mirar a la "celebridad", pero desee no haberlo hecho... al que recibían ese día era a Harry Potter...

De todos lo seres del planeta en ese día ¿le tenia que ver a él, "el gran salvador del mundo mágico" como toda la estúpida gente le gritaba, le mire y estaba sonriente (maldito), y una chica se le abalanzó a besos, y él solo sonrió (como el estúpido que era, ¡dios! ¿por que me duele?), yo me hice a un lado no quería que me viera, (aun le temía) y entre las chicas que estaban cerca de mi pude oír la mas asquerosa conversación.

¡no puedo creerlo es Harry Potter!- decía una escandalosa chica.

¡Que guapo es, y que envidia a su chica, dicen que esta comprometido!

¡Hay que lastima, pero aun así yo me lo como vivo jajajaja!

¡Pues por mi no importa, yo no soy celosa jajajajaja!

Apoco te dejarías que te besara

¡Lo que él quisiera, es mas que me violara no me negaría de ese bombón jajajajaja!

¡Draco ya no soportaba estar ni un minuto mas en ese maldito lugar, y esa idiotas que no hacían otra cosa que hablar estupideces, eran unas... prostitutas (no esas personas eran mas dignas que esas cosas).

Como pudo salió del edificio y corrió como su estado le permitió, hasta que sus piernas no dieron a mas... y el trasladador se acciono.

Cuando llego a su oficina, sin pensarlo se marcho a su casa, llegando en un estado lamentable, su presión estaba baja y se sentía cada vez peor. Sabia que Tenia que calmarse pero no pudo, y comenzó a dolerle el vientre, sentía que algo con su bebe estaba mal, así que como pudo se acerco a la chimenea y llamo a Steven de urgencia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steven había llegado casi al instante, me acostó en el sofá y bajo mi presión al darme algo de beber. comencé a tranquilizarme y adormilarme, Sentí como me abrazaba y acariciaba el vientre, pero lo que me (fascinó) gusto fue que comentará a cantarle a mi bebe.

_Petit Papa Noël_

_Quand tu descendras du ciel_

_Avec des jouets par milliers_

_N'oublie pas mon petit soulier_

Era un melodía fuera de lo común (bonita) pero nos agradaba (en verdad no era la época pero nos hacia felices), pero mas el sentimiento de protección que se formaba dentro de mi, sentí que el bebe, comprendía lo que Steven le decía (y le transmitía).

_Mais, avant de partir,_

_Il faudra bien te couvrir_

Dehors tu vas avoir si froid 

_C'est un peu à cause de moi_

En ese momento me sentía cobijado cómo nunca antes me había sentido, esa calidez anhelada y las ganas de llorar al sentir sus caricias en mi vientre, sabia que no eran dirigidas a mi totalmente eran para mi bebe.

_Il me tarde tant que le jour se lève_

_Pour voir si tu m'as apporté_

_Tous les beaux joujoux que je vois en rêve_

_Et que je t'ai commandés_

Comencé a llorar, pero de felicidad, Steven me abrasaba con fuerza.

estoy aquí con ustedes, debes de tranquilizarte el nene te necesita, y yo estoy aquí contigo

Steven no me dejes- pedí en murmullos, pues ya me quedaba dormido

no lo are, no te dejare- fue lo ultimo que le escuche, y dormí tranquilo resguardado en la seguridad de sus palabras (y brazos).

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

EL DOCTOR:

no lo are, no te dejare- claro que no te iba a dejar, me sentía preocupado (y en la gloria teniéndolos en mis brazos a ustedes).

Trasfigure el sofá en un sofá-cama, para que pudiera acomodarle y que descansaran bien los dos, vele su sueño por si sufrías alguna recaída, y ya entrada la noche cuando volví a checar al bebe, me sentí tranquilo al ver que todo estaba bien. Dormí abrazándoles y la mañana nos cacho juntos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

EL PACIENTE:

Creo que mi despertar fue fuera de lo común (divertido), cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue el techo del estudio, y que era rodeado por unos brazos seguros (fuertes) y ahora un poco mas conocidos, volteé el rostro y vi el de Steven que dormía con una sonrisa placida (había velado por mi), sentí una alegría inmensa que me recorrió y un movimiento pequeño se hizo en mi vientre (el pequeño también se alegraba de verte).

Te miro en este momento y Puedo decir que eres una persona que nunca pensé conocer (y mas por mi forma de ser, y el tipo de amistades que me rodeaban, que solo veían su conveniencia, que me dieron la espalda o solo se burlaron de mi).

Que eres un hombre sincero, confiable, amable, sociable, optimista, comprensivo, cariñoso, juguetón, a veces con actitudes infantiles (que me agradan), con 24 años de vida, que mides 1.87, pesas aproximadamente como 80 Kg. cabello corto, color castaño claro, piel morena clara y de ojos azules (y la sonrisa que me llena de fuerzas).

Te observe bastante tiempo, mientras dormías y juro que tuve que contenerme la ganas que tenia de besarte en ese momento.

Pero sacudí mí cabeza para borrarme ese absurdo pensamiento, otra vez para arruinar el momento llego a mí mente un recuerdo... Harry Potter.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

ANTES QUE NADA "THANKS FOR GREET" SOY EVAN KAMUI

Dudas:

La actualización: bien cada capitulo pasa por pasos y manos. CdO, se lanzo a hacer el cap1. ella propuso la historia, yo parte del cap2 junto con Kokoro (insisto, a mi no se me dan las historias de drama, pero si los de cama jejejejeje, un mal chiste, sorry) el tercero corre a cargo de kokoro (una melodramática de primera) las canciones a mi cuenta (ya fuera de relajo esta chavas no dan una con la música, y si, es verdad lo siento la música es para fresas como un servilleta). Tiempo estimado una semana, mas o menos (depende si uno esta ocupado el otro lo releva), y si, lo continuaremos, y lo terminaremos (es que si vemos que sale mejor escribir entre de tres, terminamos los demás proyectos que tenemos en mente).

sobre el hijo de Draco (cheque que Paola lo preguntaste en el mensaje anterior, thanks por volver a escribir), en este capítulo y en el 2 hablan que tiene semanas y meses y en el primer capitulo y habla de que han pasado 5 años (ósea tiene 5 añitos). Jejejejeje que chidas salen mis cuentas.

Arima chan: se agradecen tus comentarios y si, el joven Potter no tiene (m), si, por eso es un drama, no lo pude evitar yo prefiero la comedia, pero las damas se niegan, ya quieren ver ríos de lagrimas. Si, Harry aparecerá muy pronto solo aguanten vara chavas que esto apenas si se cuece. Muchos mas saludos pa´ ti también.

Yumeko: jejejejejeje tu coincides con la loka de kokoro ella no le gusta el personaje de Harry Potter, por lo general no ha leído muchos fincs de él (amenos que lo maten, lo hagan sufrir o de plano, lo castren jejejejeje). El vudo por ahora no es necesario no coman ansias, ni uñas puesto que el chico Potter no mete narices aun (o algo mas en este asunto Jejeje). Y nada de hueco, es fantástico que escribas jejejeje, ves no se lee mal jejejejeje, (saludos a tu hermana jejejejeje), del doctorcito, bien a ellas les encanto (yo quería un motociclista rebelde y peleador callejero jejejeje, y que se diera un tiro con el Potter a ver como sacaba espuelas)

Oromea Malfoy (PAOLA): a mi me cae de perlas el pottercito, claro al doctor le gusta jugar al doctor y a la enfermera jejejejeje, por eso me aguanto al Steven, ya mero viene el Potter aguanten muleta no tarda ese wey en andar joliendo.

A todas ustedes chavas THANKS FOR WRITE asease, léase o entiéndase, sigan con sus REVIEWS !oh yea¡

A surprise for you grils, THE NEXT CHAPTER... LEMON ,A MI CUENTA Y DE LA RECIEN CHICA INICIADA FOR MY CdO. jejejeje


	4. Harry potter if you

La escena de lemon con Steven se cancelo por petición de publico aquí esta el POV de Harry.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo tiene contenido sexual explicito y una violación, y lenguaje algo fuerte

Perdón por la demora pero no supe como la canción la escogí yo gracias KIKE T.Q.M.

Del grupo español sangre azul "El Silencio De La Noche". Hola como están, en esta ocasión me toco a mi CdO aclarar, bien este capitulo lo queríamos pasar para mas adelante, pero en vista de sus dudas y después e mucho meditar, y ver que no afectaba mucho en la continuidad y no salía del contexto, decidimos adelantarlo, esperamos que lo disfruten, para mi Harry no es malo yo le quiero mucho y cualquiera se equivoca lo siento kokoro moon se que lo odias. 

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

_**HARRY POTTER**_ IF YOU

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 11 meses atrás IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cuando todo comenzó, yo me encontraba en las canchas de Quidditch, reflexionando sobre mi "vida" y, sobre lo que yo tenia y lo que en esta el destino sustituía en parte de mi existencia, Mi sustituto de familia y de mi hogar, Pensaba en lo que me había sido dado y arrebatado.

Se que tengo buenos amigos y los considero mi familia; Asisto a un colegio que me encanta y que es como un hogar para mi, se me dio la esperanza de llevar una vida normal entre magos visto como un integrante mas a este mundo tan fantástico; pero para mi desgracia esto conllevaba una pena peor que la de ser huérfano en el mundo muggle, era ser señalado como un salvador mágico y obligado a llevar y una responsabilidad demasiado pesada.

Me dieron la esperanza de formar una familia con mi padrino Sirius, pero la misma sociedad que defendía me la quito por estúpidas políticas; y él teniendo que ocultarse hasta que, en final de cuentas él fue muerto por Bellatrix.

Sabia que desde que nací, fui marcado por el destino y la desgracia de este; invadido por la culpa y el arrepentimiento de haber nacido.

Muchos pensaran que en verdad... "que más podría pedir", me hacían pensar que no era edad de pensar en esas cosas; que necesitaba pensar en "mi futuro" y ver por este, pero para ser sinceros yo no veía "mi futuro" muy claro, le veía incierto y no sabia si lograría llegar a los 20 años, ya había cumplido los 17 y pronto saldría de Hogwarts y me iría a continuar con mi existencia, pero no tenia ni la menor idea del cómo... Y ya muchos, por lo que veía, ya habían decidido por mi… Auror, "claro mi destino estaba ligado a eso", pero yo así no lo quería. Yo así no lo había deseado… lo que yo quería para mi era seguir con mi mayor pasión que es el Quidditch, tengo talento nato, pero no podía ya que mi deber era protegerlos de Voldemort y dar mi vida; ¿por que? por que yo fui el elegido, yo fui el niño que vivió y yo era quien le eliminaría. Odiaba eso... ¿y que podía yo hacer?.

Soy "El niño que vivió" siempre fui catalogado de esa manera, odie mi vida y mi destino.

696969696969696969696969

Lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento, y he sentido que siempre me hacia este falta, que mi alma y mi cuerpo están incompletos, yo Quería encontrar a esa persona por la cual daría todo, a la que le entregaría mi vida, mi alma y mi cuerpo.

Me acosté sobre nieve y sin importarme si enfermaba o no me mantuve mirando el cielo, aun era temprano para entrar, y a lo lejos mire en el cielo la silueta de mi perfecta contraparte, Draco Malfoy, volando en sus practicas de Quidditch.

Para mi era irónico pensar en mi futura persona amada mientras aparecía ante mi Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy tenia 17 años, había crecido un poco pero seguía siendo mas bajo que yo, su piel siempre blanca y delicada, su cabello se lo había dejado crecer hasta los hombros,(pero se lo amarraba delicadamente con una media cola), sus facciones eran delicadas sin perder su toque de masculinidad (siempre muy elegante) un chico guapo, pero de carácter arrogante ¿y quien podría culparlo? Así había sido educado de esa form y casi podría jurar que necesitaba sentir el amor de sus padres, no es que no lo tuviera solo que..."

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza -¿como demonios era que pensaba así de él?- pero en verdad era guapo (me decía) y aunque lo negara había comenzado a mirar distinto a ese arrogante rubio desde el año pasado. Al parecer había cambiado un poco después de que su padre había sido preso en quinto grado y liberado en el trascurso del sexto año.

¡Pero a mi que demonios me importaba!- me decía a mi mismo, pero aunque lo ocultara me estaba volviendo loco por sentirle cerca.

Esa tarde me le quede observando, cada perfecto movimiento y como si de un balde de hielo se tratara, me di cuenta que quería que Malfoy fuera mi persona especial.

696969696969696969696969

había sido una semana difícil, me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, sabía que él me había hecho la existencia en el colegio un pequeño infierno, pero me di cuenta que eso era lo que me había hecho llevadero estar en el colegio; ya no eran tanto Ron o Hermione, si no que era el simple hecho de verle y sentirle cerca; y el que me molestara, era saber que de cierta forma me tomaba en cuenta o le importaba.

Comencé a mandarle largas cartas (claro que no les ponía mi nombre y utilizaba las lechuzas del colegio) le decía lo que mas me gustaba de él y de cómo le había comenzado ha ver distinto, siempre pensé que me rechazaría (mas cuando le aclare que era un chico) y que al principio le había visto como una persona muy caprichosa pero que le había observado bien y sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa.

Pensé que las quemaría o que las rompería, pero veía que volteaba a todos lado, buscando y luego con cuidado la guardaba entre sus cosas y decidí que ya era hora de enfrentarle, sabia que seria rechazado, burlado o posiblemente tuviéramos que terminar en golpes, pero no me importo, en verdad deseaba tenerle cerca.

Conseguir verle a solas fue complicado, tanto como por los dos mastodontes que siempre le acompañaban (Crabble y Goyley) y rara vez le dejaban solo, Y ese maldito Blaise Zabini, que me sacaba de quicio con pensar que tenían un aprecio muy fuera de lo común. Y eso que tanto el rubio como el otro moreno se cargaban un reputación demasiado dudable (los desvirgadores oficiales de Hogwarts decían).

El mes de diciembre fue duro, ya pronto llegaría año nuevo y aun no había podido hablar con él, así que decidí la mas inesperado, con la ayuda de luna. Ella me ayudo al hacerle llegar un anónimo a Blaise para citarlo en la torre que quedaba mas alejada de las mazmorras y en ponerles un cebo a Crabble y Goyley. Como loco me di a la tarea de buscarlo en las mazmorras, y cuando él estaba saliendo de su casa le aborde.

Claro que Draco se sorprendió y no dudo en sacar su varita para atacar; hacerle entender que solo venia para hablar con él fue algo difícil, pero me costo aun mas que me creyera que yo era quien le había mandado las cartas, y que estaba ahí para pedirle una oportunidad y que lo intentáramos.

Su cara era una maravilla (incredulidad pura), después de eso me golpeo a puño limpio y se escapo de mi lado; y ya estando en el suelo supe que él era la persona indicada (estaba loco) y comencé a reír desde el piso.

La última noche del año, (después de muchas lechuzas mandadas) logre que me diera tregua para una cita; La cual fue un desastre total, para comenzar la comida había sido servida por Doby y este al ver a Draco salió huyendo y lanzando la comida por los aires, después en la torre de astronomía comenzó a ser un frió infernal y una ventisca de hielo inesperada se llevo todo lo que quedaba.

Sabia que Draco estaba furioso (o eso pensé ) ya que el no había dicho ni media palabra después de todo el desastre ocurrido, así que con aire derrotado le acompañe hasta la puerta de la casa de Slytherin, fue ahí donde ocurrió lo mas inesperado para mi.

bueno... este yo... lo siento se que al cita fue un fracaso y que... hmmm- ya no pude seguir hablando puesto que Draco me estaba dando uno de los besos mas apasionado de mi vida, y cuando termino justo en ese momento se oyeron las 12 campanadas en todo el colegio anunciando el inicio de año nuevo.

Feliz año Harry Potter- dijo con voz seductora -y gracias fue la noche mas divertida que he tenido- dijo y se separo de mi.

Pero esto... este ¿quieres ser mi novio? Se que es precipitado y que este - ya no pude seguir puesto que uno de los largos y finos dedos del rubio me lo pedían al estar en mis labios.

Hablas mucho, buenas noches nos vemos mañana- me dijo dándome un beso muy pequeño, tal como si hubiera sido un simple batir de las alas de una mariposa.

Y desde esa noche nos hicimos novios, todo había sido paso a paso, para conocernos, para, llevarnos bien como amigos y novios a la vez (claro que la relación era muy secreta) nos veíamos en los descansos o en las noches (por lo general) y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de todas las mentiras que decían de él (no había estado con nadie) había sido novio de Pansy pero muy poco tiempo y Blaise era un amigo de la infancia.

Fueron 4 meses y medio maravillosos, mi amor por él crecía, sabia que faltaban mas de dos semanas para irnos de Hogwarts, y le queria proponer que viviéramos juntos. Igual Sabia que era algo iluso de mi parte pedirle algo así, pero deseaba que eso pasara, sabia que el no seria un mortifago, por que la noche en que llego una lechuza para serlo, él me lo dijo y se me quedo conmigo toda noche con besos o abrazos y habando de cosas sin importancia y eso para mi fue una prueba enorme.

Él y yo no habíamos pasado a nada mas de lo acostumbrado (miento si digo que no me moría por tenerle a un mas) pero sabia esperar.

6969696969696969696969696969

Fue que al final de la tercera semana de junio que el infierno comenzó, sabia que compartía un lazo con la mente con el Lord oscuro, un inexplicable e inesperado vinculo. Y yo siendo tan necio no seguí con la indicaciones de Snape. Y las clases de oclumency, las había dejado.

Y fue de allí donde él supo de Draco (lo importante que es para mi) ¡DIOS, ME PERDONE POR MIS PECADOS, PERO ENTIENDE QUE TE AMO, QUE SE QUE COMETÍ UN ERROR, PERO NO FUE MI CULPA ESTABA BAJO EL HECHIZO DE VOLDEMORT, ÉL SIEMPRE ME QUITO TODO; MATO A MIS PADRES Y A MIS AMIGOS; A MI PADRINO, Y CUANDO ME ENAMORE EL MUY MALDITO LO SUPO, SE METIÓ EN MI SUEÑOS, PARA ATORMENTARME, TRATE DE PROTEGERTE, PERO NO PUDE, ÉL VIO MI MENTE, TE VIO... A TI, TU LO MAS PURO QUE HE TENIDO, DÍAS ANTES SE METIÓ EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS, ME DECÍA COSAS HORRIBLES, ME HACIA VER COSAS, MUERTES E IMÁGENES TUYAS SIENDO POSEÍDO POR OTROS, RIÉNDOTE, BURLÁNDOTE, DIOS!.

¡TE ENGAÑA, SERIE DE TI POBRE ESTÚPIDO!

¡NO CÁLLATE MADITO VOLDEMORT!

!NO SOY VOLDEMORT, SOY TU CONCIENCIA QUE TE MUESTRA LA VERDAD!

¡ES MENTIRA!

JAJAJA ESO CREES TU, POR QUE NO LO QUIERES VER, O POR QUE CREES QUE NO LO HAN HECHO AUN, SIMPLE POR QUE LE DAS ASCO Y SE RÍE DE TI, DICIENDO "_hay el pobre estúpido niño que vivió y que nunca me cogió_" JAJAJAJAJA!

¡CÁLLATE, ES MENTIRA MALDITO... NOOOOO DRACO NOOOOOOOO! – todo eso me estaba volviendo loco ya no lo soportaba.

La ultima se mana me mantuve en una lucha en mi cabeza, nadie lo noto mas que Draco (mi ángel) te acercaste quisiste ayudarme y te trate como basura.

¡Harry que te ocurre, tenemos que hablar tu comportamiento no es normal, estas violento y!...

¡Cierra el pico serpiente.

¡Harry que demonios te pasa!

¡Vete idiota, que no tienes otra cosa que hacer, me imagino que tienes asuntos pendientes por cojer no!

¡Vete al demonio Potter!

¡Jajaja la serpiente soltando ponzoña, por que no me sorprende!

¡Sabes eres un imbecil, aquí se acabo todo Potter!- se fue molesto y dolido.

¡Claro vas a no reírte de mi maldito!

Esa misma noche como poseído por una fuerza mayor a mi, te busque... y te tome.

Parecía como si lo que viera e hiciera afuera a través de un espejo. intente romperlo pero no pude y cuando pude salir era demasiado tarde.

¡Entiéndelo Malfoy, solo eres una puta cualquiera, no vales la pena!- lo había buscado y cuando le vio, lo ataco a tracción mandándole un hechizó que le hizo golpearse contra la pared y quedar inconsciente; después le llevo a un salón vació, le ato las manos a la pared y le quito la ropa y la boto por toda el aula.

Con un enervante, le hico volver pero para golpearle y aplicarle un leve crusiatus, después de torturarlo un rato, le abrió las piernas con brusquedad y sin piedad le penetro con fuerza.

_-----¡HA... HARRY!- _fue el grito había lanzado resultando desgarrador para mi alma, mi ángel estaba lastimado (y yo lo estaba haciendo), no solo su cuerpo, si no su alma, había marcado su cuerpo en el cual fácilmente se dejaban ver las marcas de su blanca piel maltratada, sangrada, cortada y golpeada.

Le penetraba con violencia, y Draco lloraba mientras le violaba y me burlaba- Dios Draco perdóname (aunque que no lo tenga).

Le forzó y le soltó las manos estaba inconsciente y cansado de llorar, y se fue sin decir nada dejándolo con dolor, para que cuando Draco al despertar se viera solo en aquel oscuro salón,

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Esa había sido su última noche en Hogwarts, y después de salir del aula se dirigió hacia el despacho del director dispuesto a matarlo, esa noche se soltó una lucha que duraría tres días.

mi cuerpo siendo dominado fue liberado por Hermione y Ron, para mi desgracia ellos murieron al protegerme y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, dentro de mi una energía surgió y fulmino a varios mortifagos... pero aun quedaba la raíz del mal, Voldemort.

Le busque frenético por dos días y al cuando al fin nos vimos frente a frente comenzó la pelea, fueron horas y horas hasta el amanecer, solo uno quedaría y esta vez estaba decidido a que el madito no quedara con vida.

69696969696966969696969696969

Había despertado casi una semana después, Remus estaba conmigo junto con el señor Weasley, la verdad no supe que decir estando frente a al señor Weasley, pero él solo me abraso como a un hijo mas. Ambos me contaron lo que paso después que mate a Voldemort.

Sabia que por mi debilidad ahora no tenia nada y que me iba costar recuperarte Y te busque pero nadie me supo dar razón tuya, me entere que, esa misma madrugada habías huido del colegio y que no habían sabido mas de ti.

Fue ahí que el miedo me invadió, te busque y por muchos medios me entere que no estabas con tus padres y ellos no sabían nada de ti... te había tragado la tierra, me hundí en la depresión y Ginny me dio su apoyo de una hermana sincera, ella también no se recuperaba de lo de su hermano Ron, ni de la muerte de su novio Seamus.

Para desgracia fue ahí donde se desataron los estúpidos rumores que ella era mi prometida y en verdad era una situación demasiado incomoda para ambos.

Draco mi amor donde estas 

696969696969

cuando el día amanece triste y gris

burlándose de mi

solitario en un tren sin dirección

así me siento yo

aunque viajo en el último vagón

no pierdo la ilusión

tantas cosas que fui dejando atrás

que ya no volverán

y ese amor que busque con ansiedad

y sigue sin llegar

pero escucho una vos dentó de mi

y tengo que seguir

el silencio de la noche

me dice una vez más

que en algún lugar te tengo que encontrar

y en silencio cada noche

comienzo a caminar

todavía queda mucho por andar

hasta el final

hasta el final

Cada vez hay más gente junto a mi

y nada que decir

la distancia me ahoga el corazón

y pierdo la razón

y aunque soy lo que siempre quise ser así no lo soñé

el silencio de la noche

me dice una vez más

que en algún lugar te tengo que encontrar

y en silencio cada noche

comienzo a caminar

todavía queda mucho por andar

hasta el final

/--/-/-/-/-

convénceme qué este hombre es fiel.

convénceme que este hombre es bueno.

convénceme que este hombre, es el hombre de mi sueños.

CdO:

hola agradecemos mucho la acogida que le han dado al finc, sus comentarios si son tomados en cuenta y los valoramos mucho, y también nos alegra que les aya gustado el personaje de Steven, ya tenemos dibujito de Steven y si lo quiren solo escriban al correo de "la-triada-nocturna arroba hotmail punto com" los guiones son los guiones bajos.

yumeko: gracias a ti genial tu, que nos escribes, gracias por tus comentarios, kokoro y evan casi se matan por opinar pero en esta ocasión me toca a mi, me alegro mucho que te guste Steven ya tengo un dibujito de como es él si alguien gusta se lo paso por mail solo pídanlo por el correo, si cantaba con mucho cariño es lo importante (evan piensa que es cursi) claro que puedes escribir, yo antes no me gustaba mucho pero en conjunto es mas entretenido, se ve que eres una persona que tiene muchas ideas (el cuarteto nocturno ).

este a mi me gusta Harry solo que aquí es un poco malito pero tiene razones muy poderosas por lo que hizo, dale una oportunidad es muy lindo, lo de prometido es solo rumores de chicas muy chismosas, se dicen muchas cosas del chico que vivió en el mundo mágico, gracias prometemos que lo haremos rápido por lo general nos reunimos en la noche para ponernos de acuerdo sobre los capítulos

Arima chan gracias por escribir y si vamos mas rapido que lo esperado y surgió un capitulo inesperado no es que lo pretendamos dejas en ascuas es que todo tiene su tiempo y pues por lo que respecta potter pronto tendrá su pov como se el llama a sus recuerdos de cada persona (aun que creo que eso me tocaría a mi ya que kokoro lo quiere... hacer cosas dolorosas. y si no lo dudes Harry demostrara que no es mal chico, creo que lo difícil será el final mas que el enfrentamiento si es interesantes saber hasta que punto llegaría Steven por su también ganada familia, harry hay que reconocer que es un león con Honor y que sabría que es lo justo y lo injusto. gracias por tus comentarios

Oromea-Malfoy Paola hola! gracias a ti por escribir yo también es por que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y no estaba ciego, estaba bueno ya lo ves.


	5. El Doctor Y su Paciente 2

Aviso: Este capitulo tiene contenido sexual explicito entre 2 hombres si te desagrada el tema por favor evítalo, pero no nos insultes

0000000000000000000000000000

EL DOCTOR Y SU PACIENTE PARTE 2 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando desperté, mi vista fue premiada con el bello perfil de tu rostro, pero a mis manos vino un fino regalo por el ligero movimiento que hizo tu vientre... reí de gusto y ganas, ya que tu me mirabas sorprendido (lo adoraba).

El nene se mueve, y creo que amaneció inquieto, eso es buena señal- sonreí, como tonto mas por mis desatinados comentarios (solos nacían) pero cuando me di cuenta del como estábamos, y en donde estaban mis manos, el color de la sangre se me fue al rostro.

Con renuencia te solté un poco y sonreí como tonto (siempre me pasa contigo).

Bu... buenos días y ¿como amanecieron? jeje- Draco me miro y con tranquilidad nuevamente se recostó sobre de mi pecho, yo me quede inmóvil (la respiración se me había cortado).

gracias por venir- dijo tranquilamente.

no... como crees... no hay cuidado es mi deber y... y- me puso su delgado y largo dedo en los labios para callarme.

pero tampoco tenias que quedarte- me dijo sonriendo y volvió a acomodarse enzima mío.

bueno este yo... no es nada- me quede sin habla, pero en verdad estaba disfrutando compartir aquel reconfortable silenció, el cuerpo cálido de Draco y los ligeros latidos del pequeño que también daba señales de existencia.

Todo después transcurrió sin muchas palabras, la mañana la pasamos juntos, claro yo como su doctor puesto que tenia que cerciorarme que no les pasara nada y ellos como mis pacientes confiados en que les protegería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Decir que solo me gustabas era mera falacia, por que lo que yo comenzaba a sentir desde el principio fue mas allá de lo físico, para mi se estaba convirtiendo en lo espiritual, en querer estar contigo en lo malo y en lo bueno.

Me hubiera gustado decir que las semanas que vinieron fueron felices, pero la verdad no fue así, te la pasabas triste y, por mas que yo hacia por que sonrieras no lo lograba, en verdad me intrigaba lo que te había ocurrido ese día, pero también sabia que el solo hecho de preguntarte aquello llegaría a altérate (y era lo que menos quería).

la tercera semana de noviembre seria la ultima cita como tu doctor, ya que el doctor Kraus había llamado para confirmar las citas de las siguientes consultas.

Cuando Draco entro al consultorio se veía algo decaído, pero yo me mostré feliz (en verdad con uno que estuviera melancólico bastaba).

Bien y como están mis dos pacientes preferidos jejeje- para que negarlo comenzaba a hablarles a los dos, quería que el bebe me identificara (se guardaba en mi aun una esperanza).

Bien Steven, gracias- tu respuesta fue simple.

bueno hoy les tengo buenas noticias, Draco ya cumpliste tus 20 semanas y si gustas hoy podrías saber el sexo del bebe- la cara de Draco era una maravilla relucía de nuevo esa chispa de ilusión y anheló.

¡enserio, de verdad me gustaría mucho!- sus ojos habían dejado la tristeza atrás y sus manos acariciaban su pequeño vientre, (era hermoso ver mas redondeado tu vientre cada día).

bien ponte cómodo y haré la econografía enseguida- era agradable ver que su sonrisa no se borraba y que se agradaba a cada momento.

Yo Cada vez estaba maravillado y creo que nunca me cansaría de admirar al pequeño (menos al padre) lo primero que checamos fue los dientes del bebe ya que apenas comenzaban a formarse. –Draco los músculos del nene ya están desarrollados, y ya comienza a moverse vigorosamente, y si lo quieres comprobar permíteme- dije e hice una pequeña presión en el abdomen de Draco, y el bebe se movió, Draco reía como nunca (y yo sonería mas) – me gusta tu sonrisa- dije sin pensar Draco me miro alegre.

Steven se siente hermoso- dijo tomando mi mano sin moverla de su abdomen, y la apretó un poquito mas sobre mi mano- es como sentir...-

sentir un ligero aleteo- concluí, nuestra miradas estaban fijas – ya no estés triste no me gusta verte así- Draco me miro sorprendido y solo suavizó su sonrisa, en ese momento deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, pero las pataditas inquietas del bebe nos sacaron de la nube – jejeje Draco tu... deberías de estar muy orgulloso, eres padre de un hermoso niño de- cheque los signos del la pantalla mágica- de un nene 340 gr. Y 25cm jejeje- no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, y lo que estaba apunto de decirle, se que rompí el encanto con mi comentario estúpido, pero no me quería arriesgar a perderles.

Para mi sorpresa nuestras manos jamás se separaron, Draco seguía tomado mi mano bajo la suya como si nada, lo único que cambio, fue cuando al decirle que el nene era un varoncito, fue ahí donde la apretó mas y siguió acariciando su vientre con mi mano debajo de la suya.

La revisión termino y Draco se estaba alistando para irse.

Steven es maravilloso-dijo emocionado-.

--jeje bueno yo veo que mis pacientes están en óptimas condiciones, jeje lo malo será que tal vez tu te congestiones de la nariz y tengas ciertas secreciones pero es normal- el rubio me miro algo incomodo-.

--bueno su lado malo tenia que haber no- dijo no muy resignado.

jeje algo- insisto mis comentarios rayaban en lo mas fofo de los quinceañeros del mundo.

gracias Steven nos vemos el miércoles y seguiremos viendo al bebe-

bueno, eso lo checas con el doctor Kraus- mi comentario fue tan casual como si no me importase (aunque fuese mil veces todo lo contrario).

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El corazón me dio un vuelco, mi sonrisa se borro por completo y no pude ocultar mi enojo por la forma en que lo había dicho, como si lo que hubiéramos pasado no hubiera significado nada.

¡QUE!- Steven borro su estúpida sonrisa.

es que el doctor Kraus hablo esta mañana para confirmar sus citas para mañana y... -

¡y no pensabas decirlo desde un principio!- le corte molesto.

no Draco, es que pensé que te alegraría saberlo, como es tu doctor de confianza yo- me molesto mas lo que dijo.

¡bueno ahora ya se que solo soy un paciente mas!- dije saliendo furioso y azotando la puerta.

Admito que desde lo de Potter estaba lago sensible y aquello era una exageración, pero no podía evitarlo... nos Sentíamos seguros a su lado y lo de hace unos minutos fue decisivo para mi, sentir su mano y la calidez que trasmitía a mi bebe (el amor) pensé que... ¡demonios por que siempre me equivoco!.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

estaba ido por un instante y la verdad no supe que hacer ante el estallido de mi Ángel rubio, me maldije a mi mismo por idiota y sin pensarlo salí volando del consultorio tras de Draco.

Le di alcance hasta la puerta, me interpuse entre el y la puerta del pasillo, sin importarme el numero de personas que veían aquella escena.

- --¡Draco por favor espera!-

- --¡quítate de mi camino Steven!

--¡Por favor cálmate, no es bueno ni para ti ni para el nene alterarse!- me miro molesto (ya no tan furioso cómo minutos antes) dame un minuto por favor déjame explicarte,- mira de reojo dándome a entender en donde estábamos (como podía ser a momentos mas calmado que yo, aun no lo entiendo) –bueno hablemos en un lugar mas tranquilo- Draco asintió y me tomo de la mano, después de eso sentí la sensación de ser arrastrado por el ombligo (Draco había accionado un trasladador) y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrábamos en el estudio de su casa (comenzaba a amar ese lugar).

-bien doctor Dravot Tiene un minuto - eso había sido un golpe bajo, lo había dicho con tono de desprecio que me descoloco, (pero el temor a perderlos o de no verles mas fue mayor).

Con desesperación le abrace (era ahora o nunca) -En verdad no se lo que paso pero discúlpame, enserio pensaba que te gustaría saber que regresaba Kraus y sintieras mas confianza con él, ¡cielos Draco como te digo que te quiero, que me duele que estés enojado, no quise parecer indiferente, es todo lo contrario me importas y me importan mucho.

--Entonces no quieres alejarte de nosotros- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

--Eso nunca Draco, yo en verdad te quiero, desde que te vi en el pasillo por primera vez, y mas cuando te conocí a fondo, tu y el bebe se han vuelto en lo único en lo que pienso, y créeme que cuando me entere que Kraus volvía, me enoje mucho pensando que ya no les vería, pero se que solo me ves como su doctor, pero en verdad Draco, tu y el nene me importan mucho y si tu me lo permites me gustaría que fueras mi pareja- sabia que era precipitado pero en verdad les necesitaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estaba feliz y un segundo latido se unía al compás de mío, mi bebe lo aceptaba o eso sentía, pero mi inseguridad mínima hizo su escape o eso intento.

--En verdad me quieres o es solo por mi apellido, por que déjame decirte que-

No me dejo continuar me abrazo con fuerza, con protección y... me beso la frente, tal vez de uno de los besos menos esperados, no por que fuera malo, si no que me lleno de paz, era lo mas tierno que me habían hecho hasta ahora.

Nunca pienses eso, si quieres pruebas pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré- yo no dije nada y le bese con amor, aunque no lo crean Steven se veía que nunca había besado en su vida (de eso yo me encargaría), comenzamos con pequeños besos y las pataditas de mi bebe no se hicieron esperar, fue ahí donde Steven con toda la ternura, bajo a la altura de mi vientre y le regalo pequeños besos suaves y caricias tiernas.

Hola nene si tu estas de acuerdo convence a tu papa para que sea mi pareja- y entre risas mías y las de él pasamos una tarde tranquila.

Desde esa misma tarde comenzamos a salir y a conocernos mas a fondo, me contó de su vida y su familia (mas o menos parecida a la mía) yo seguía con la citas con el doctor Kraus, pero para cualquier consulta (por mínima) era con Steven. él ya me había contado todo sobre de él y las locuras que había hecho por mi (al principio no lo creía y me sorprendió saber hasta donde era capas ese hombre).

Y con el tiempo supe muchas cosas de él y las manías que tenia mas cuándo estaba nervioso, pero eran mas que visibles (reír como bobo y decir ocurrencias) y también sabia que con el tiempo pronto llegaría el momento en que me preguntaría por mi y tendríamos que hablar largo y tendido.

0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Ya era el mes de diciembre, Draco y yo, estábamos recostados en la alfombra de su estudio frente a la chimenea, él estaba algo cansado puesto que habíamos decorado la casa y el ultimo sitio fue el estudio (claro que yo les había ayudado, no iba a dejar que hicieran muchos esfuerzos mis dos angelitos) estábamos en un silencio confortante. Draco acostado sobre mi regazo y yo acariciándole el vientre, pero fui asaltado por las dudas y tenia que saber de alguna manera.

--¿Draco por que nunca me hablas de ti?-

--Por que nunca me lo preguntas-

--No quisiera alterarte, pero me gustaría saber mas de ti, de tu vida y...-

--No lo harás, sabes, ya no duele tanto- con la sola mención de la palabra dolor intente detenerle pero él negó con la cabeza y me comenzó a contar.

Había nacido en Inglaterra, pero sus padres eran de origen francés, se educo en Francia la mayor parte de su niñez, fue hijo único de una familia orgullosa de ser sangre pura, siempre fue caprichudo y nunca se le negó nada, cuando asistió a un colegio ingles (Hogwarts) cambio volviéndose mas insoportable y se gano muchos enemigos y amigos solo que estos le buscaban solo por su apellido, se había vuelto insoportable y nunca vio esto hasta que su padre le apresaron en Azkaban, en sexto año estaba muy melancólico, después comenzó a recibir cartas anónimas que decían que habían notado su cambio y le querían no importando nada, una tarde al salir de su casa le esperaba su enemigo jurado, pensando que lo atacaría pero confeso que él había escrito las cartas y le pedía una oportunidad para salir y conocerse. Al principio no le creyó pero al insistir tanto y pensar que era sinceró comenzó a salir con él, todo había sido bueno (dijo hermoso y eso me molesto).

Y fue ahí sonde mi furia habían crecido como nunca en mi vida entera.

Me contó con miedo y dolor de esa ultima maldita semana antes de la graduación, habían peleado porque el infeliz se había estado portado como un idiota y Draco arto le había mandado al diablo (terminaron).

Se me partió el alma al verlo llorar así, Draco se abrazo a mi con fuerza para decirme lo demás, la ultima noche en Hogwarts ese madito le busco y le forzó, después de eso fue sin decirle nada, se había burlado de él, lo había humillado y desechado el amor que Draco le había dado; después todo lo que paso con su familia y lo de su padre, al haberle exigido se deshiciera de su bebe, pero Draco no quería pederlo quería tenerlo con él y ahí supe que tanta fuerza tenias mi ángel, y te ame como ya no pensé que podría.

--Draco mi amor, te amo mas que nunca-

--Steven-

--Perdóname mi amor-

--Steven no te entiendo-

--Por no defenderte, por no estar contigo y odio a ese estúpido por lastimarte, por hacerte daño, Draco déjame amarte por favor déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y si tu me aceptas en sus vidas prometo hacerlos felices a ambos-

--Steven-

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Que mas podía decir, le quería, y nunca pensé que me pediría eso, tal vez tiempo para pensar o tal vez me tendría lastima o que se alejaría, pero eso de amarme nunca.

Fue cuando comencé a besarlo primero y después Steven me beso con delicadeza.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Steven le veía como algo tan bello y delicado (temía perderle), lleno de besos su rostro, comenzó con su rubio cabello, y corono de amorosos besos su frente, con cierto temor beso sus párpados, la nariz la cubrió de cariños y se alimento de su boca con hambre, bajo hasta su cuello sin dejarle de besarle y acariciarle.

Draco vestía una camisa blanca de ceda y un pantalón oscuro, Steven traía puesta una camisa de cuello de tortuga negra y su pantalón de vestir del mismo color.

Steven estaba nervioso (y ansioso) jamás había estado con nadie, y eso, se lo hizo saber a Draco- --mi amor es la primera vez que hago el amor y-

--shhhh- le tranquilizo besándole.

--también es mi primera vez- el ángel rubio solo rió, Steven guiado por las manos de Draco llego al primer botón de la camisa para que comenzara y botón a botón comenzó a desnudarle.

Guiado ahora por su instinto, Steven lleno de besos el pecho de Draco, lamió con pasión sus tetillas y al mirarlo al rostro sonrió al ver deseo y amor en él, siguió para seguir probándolas endureciendo (sensibilizando el área).

Cada parte del cuerpo de Draco se estremecía bajo las caricias de Steven (jamás pensó experimentar aquello) y todo era tan distinto a... así debió serlo... pero ya no pudo pensar mas, ya que cada parte de tu cuerpo pedía gritos que dejara de pensar en él y sintiera a Steven, el amor que él estaba transmitiéndoles.

Steven ya le había denudado por completo (solo faltaba Steven) y a la vista de Draco comenzó a desnudarse y le adoro verle ruborizarse. Draco tenia 5 meses de embarazo su cuerpo era perfecto, pálido, delicado y con su vientre abultado, Steven le beso el vientre con cuidado procurando transmitir el amor que le sentía a esa pequeña criaturita, (la cual si a él le permitían, la querría como suya, él enloquecía con solo pensar en ello).

Steven sonrió y se extasió al verle tendido en la alfombra, hermoso, desnudo, frágil e igual de nervioso y ansioso que él, Beso con ternura su hinchado miembro del rubio, tan dulce y delicado, cubierto apenas por un fino vello; lo beso y lo exploró con gusto, escuchando los gemidos de Draco.

--Dios, mi ángel me vuelves loco- dijo con deseo al oírle pedir por mas, era embriagante, mas que cualquier licor que hubiera probado antes.

Steven no le hizo esperar y le cubrió de besos y caricias (como si fuera un grito muy quedo para decirle cuanto lo amaba) con cuidado bajo hasta besar su entrada, y prepárale para que no doliera, sumergió sus dedos en su boca, ensalivando cada dedo para que Draco le sintiera sin dolor.

Los dedos imponían cierto ritmo y el vaivén para Draco fue doloroso al principio, continuando con un poco de miedo, pero después se fue tornando tormentoso por el lento progresar, su cuerpo reaccionada, su boca gemía y pedía.

Steven al ver los movimientos de su ángel supo que ya era tiempo y sintiéndolo un poco mas dilatado, retiro sus dedos con cuidado y con ese mismo cuidado ubico su miembro en la entrada de su amado.

Con calma y cuidado se fue introduciendo y al estar adentró, espero a que se acostumbrará, era delicioso verle y oírle gemir, espero a que sus ojos toparan con los suyos (un permiso necesario) fue un ligero parpadeo (o fue el apasionado beso) la orden silenciosa, se movían lento al compás del beso, y después con cierta prisa, el beso se torno exigente (al igual que los movimientos) Steven en ningún instante se olvido del cuidado que Draco requería, acariciaba tu miembro y su abultado vientre, mientras entraba y salía de él.

Ambos ya no podía mas y se lo hicieron saber el uno al otro y con un tierno beso que Steven le dio en la frente a Draco este termino dentro su amado ángel rubio, y Draco derramo su simiente entre la mano de Steven y sus vientres.

Ambos quedaron agotados pero en ningún momento se separaron, pasada la madrugada Draco despertó y se vio acostado (desnudo) encima de su doctor.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Al principio pensé que había sido un sueño (maravilloso) pero supe que era verdad,

desperté a tu lado y vele tu sueño, mire tu sonrisa tan angelical, aunque a veces parezcas un malcriado niño mimado, pero aun así te amo, te metiste en mi mente y te llevaste mi corazón Draco Malfoy.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

kokoro moon agradeces sus mensajes esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo, puesto que el anterior tardo en salir mucho pues no estaba contemplado para tan pronto, pero aun así nos complace que les guste el finc arigato.

arima chan: gracias por tu review, como veras la cosas se complican y falta lo bueno. Muchos saludos

yumeko: pues como veras esa es la perspectiva que se tiene de Steven y el bebe kieran, y si espero que las duda acerca del cara rajada estén mas o menos claras. Gracias por tu review y todos los que llegan son apreciados por nosotros así sabemos si vamos o nos quedamos, bueno espero que estés mas descansada y felices sueños.


	6. Harry, Draco, Steven y Kieran

Notas por evankamui: antes que nada una disculpa por el retraso fue mi culpa salí fuera y prometí mandar fax del capitulo pero no pude y las chicas no tuvieron culpa.

se aviso desde un principio que la historia era de temática de amor de hombre con hombre, y que nadie sacaba o ganaba algo, y la temática que se maneja son universos alternos... bueno en pocas palabras ya dejen de fregar con sus mensajes dizque insultantes que solo dan risa, analfabetas que no leen las advertencias o solo ven a que buey sacan de sus casillas, escriban lo que quieran que me divierte ver sus estupideces, a venganza azul y emisario Griffindor "gracias por sus alentadores mensajes llenos de ofensas que me las he pasado por el trasero como si fueran el rostro de sus progenitoras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

HARRY 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inglaterra 5 años después

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

aeropuerto internacional En Londres muggle, Harry Potter estaba listo con su maletas, solo faltaba esperar a sus queridos acompañantes.

¡aly, aly!- gritaba un pequeño pecoso pelirrojo de 3 años que extendía sus pequeñas manitas al verle, su mama Ginny lo traía en su carriola.

jajaja Ya peque- dijo Harry tomándolo y alzándolo en brazos.

concientes mucho a Rony – digo la mama pelirroja al ver todas la caras y gestos que le hacia al pequeño y éste chiquillo por su parte le jalaba o le pellizcaba el rostro – mi amor, déjalo en paz que no vez que le lastimas, aunque se lo merece por consentirte tanto - dijo sonriente Ginny.

no HAAAA grito la recibir un buen jalón de pelo departe del pequeño Rony

jajajaja razón tiene mi esposa Harry, te lo mereces por echarlo a perder – dijo la voz adulta de Colin Creevey (ya todo un hombre 20 años y pelo castaño cano, del cual no quedaba ni rastros de aquel chico Potterfanatico)

"la guerra nos cambio a todos, y a él también le dio duro, mataron a su pequeño hermano y sufrió mucho por ello, pero lo bueno es que con el tiempo pudo reconstruir su vida y olvidar un poco el dolor"- pensó Harry al verle sonriente y abrazando y llenando de besos a Ginny su esposa, Harry supo cuan difícil fue para ambos rehacer su vida, tanto Ginny como Colin se sentían cúlpales de ser felices, y que sus seres queridos muertos no hubieran podido alcanzar la felicidad, pero con esfuerzo (sobre todo de Colin y de cierto celestino Potter) Ginny y Colin habían logrado formar una familia y de la cual Harry tenia el privilegió de ser el padrino.

- --¡Harry apresúrate baja de tu nube, que no vez que el avión ya va a despegar- Harry se apresuro junto con Rony en brazos detrás de la pareja subieron al avión

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sábado 6:05 AM Aeropuerto internacional Sacramento California

momi, momi,- balbuceaba emocionado el pequeño pelirrojo en brazos de su mamá, mientras Colin y Harry cargaban el equipaje.

ya mi amor, ya. Que bueno que te gusto el viaje, ahora dile a tu papi y a tu tío que nos traigan en avión mas seguido, jajaja.

vion- decía y pucheriaba el chiquillo.

Ginny mi amor, si todo sale bien en la junta, la empresa podrá abrir una sucursal aquí, y lo mas seguro es que me asciendan a mi para dirigirla.

no te preocupes Colin, yo se que todo saldrá bien, has trabajado por años para que este acuerdo se lleve acabo- le animaba su mejor amigo Harry.

lo se pero me informo una de mis fuentes, que algunos accionistas no están muy de acuerdo que una empresa europea sea la que les provea- su gesto de preocupación era lo que le hacia ver mas adulto de lo que era.

no amigo, por lo que me contaste hay solo que convencer al dueño de la empresa de san francisco, ya que no solo su empresa es la mas fuerte y prospera si no que su mercado es tanto en el muggle como en le mágico.

¿y si no le gusta? ¿y si los demás lo convencen que no es bueno el convenio? ¿y si...

Colin Creevey te vas a dar por vencido antes de pelear, ese no es mi amigo, además si el empresario es tan bueno, no creo que no vea las ventajas de lo que representa este negocio, vamos que puede pasar- los ojos de Potter brillaban.

además llevas al segundo inversionista de la empresa a Harry Potter "salvador del mundo mágico" estoy segura que los va a impresionar, nada va a salir mal- decía muy contenta y confiada Ginny de Creevey.

Ginny sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así (ni de broma).

lo siento Harry- dijo Ginny apenada, pero era bien sabido que la gente del mundo mágico le respetaba y si era un asunto importante para Colin por eso estaba ahí para brindarle su apoyo.

Harry no es que fuera hombre de negocios, si no que trabajaba en la academia de aurores, y había invertido en la empresa en que trabajaba Colin el dinero que tenia en las bóvedas de Gringotts, y la verdad esto le dejo mucho mas de lo que había esperado, la empresa era de uno de los primos muggles de Colin (la verdad Colin y Ginny se habían alejado un poco del mundo mágico, el dolor era demasiado).

Ginny y Colin conocían poco del dolor de su amigo (sabían que había buscado a alguien como loco por media Europa y parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, pero nunca les dijo mucho del tema) se volvió al principio solitario, después mujeriego y al ultimo se olvido de todo, y les llenaba de tristeza a ver que él no hacia una familia propia y se hundía en la soledad, Pero era y siempre seria un gran amigo y tío de su hijo, y aseguraban que si tuviera un hijo y una pareja seria el mejor esposo y el mejor padre.

¿bueno a donde iremos entonces?.

para empezar nos hospedaremos en Sacramento este día y recorreremos la ciudad, para que el domingo en la noche lleguemos a San José y nos hospedemos ahí- dijo entusiasta Colin.

y el lunes a las 10 de la mañana tendremos la reunión en la empresa de San José para que acepten el acuerdo- dijo muy seguro Harry.

eso si lo aceptan claro- Colin había caído de animo.

Colin ya te dije que te animes, claro que no habrá ningún problema todo transcurrirá muy en calma.

popi- pucheriaba el chiquillo pecoso, Harry lo miro y lo tomo en brazos, era la idéntica copia de su amigo Ron y había sido un honor haber sido su padrino del pequeño pelirrojo.

comencemos el recorrido este será un viaje inolvidable no lo creen- Harry dijo y los esposos solo se miraban sonrientes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**DRACO, STEVEN y KIERAN**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

San Francisco california

Draco dormía abrazado placidamente al pecho de Steven, eran la 7:30 de la mañana de un sábado cualquiera. Ambos estaban cansados por la semana tan pesada que habían tenido, y la noche anterior después de la cena ambos habían caído rendidos a la cama.

En fin Draco se estaba acurrucando mas sobre el pecho de Steven (como adoraba ese sitio), pero la paz y la calma fue interrumpida por el torbellino andante de la casa... Kieran.

---¡papá, papá, papi, papi!-gritaba el pequeño (de no menos 4 años) su cabello era una maraña de rubios cabellos y su mirada risueña de color gris perla.

---¡quien a osado perturbar mi sueño grrr!- dijo Steven simulando la voz de un ogro.

--¡waaaaaa!- grito Kieran emocionado al ser abrazado por Steven y al mismo tiempo siendo arrastrarlo a la cama al lado de Draco-por eso serráis castigado con el hechizo mortal de las cosquillas graaaaaaaa.

---¡no papá jijijijijijijiji, ya papá-Kieran pataleaba y reía frenéticamente-jijijijiji papi adudame- el nene con dificultan le decía Draco entre risas, y este que al principio solo veía la escena feliz, decidió intervenir saco su varita y le apunto a Steven.

_wingardium leviosa_ – y Steven que estaba desprevenido fue elevado hasta el techo de la recamara sin dejar de soltar a Kieran que aun reía.

---¡muy bien señor "ogro" suelte a nuestro hijo-dijo una pose de héroe Draco.

---¡no!- dijo juguetonamente Steven.

---¿no?- pregunto Draco siguiendo el juego mas animadamente.

---¡no el es mi rehén y si usted lo quiere, tendrá que pagar su rescate.

-- ¿a si? Un Malfoy no accede a amenazas y menos de ogros con cara de trol

-- no mi señor no son amenazas (y no tengo cara de trol) este angelito rubio cederá al hechizo de las cosquillas, y recomenzó las cosquillas, pero Draco no dándose por vencido.

--_inmobilis_- lanzo Draco al "ogro" , bajo a ambos y los dejo encima de la cama.

-- bien Kieran nosotros ganamos, y el ogro es nuestro- la cara de Draco era de temerse (bueno para Steven).

--- ti papi gano a ogo- aplaudía el pequeño rubio.

--ahora la venganza de mas cosquillas- ordeno Draco a su hijo.

--ti cosquilas- la cara de Steven digna de verse sus Ángeles rubios se le habían amotinado.

Esa era una mañana típica en la casa de los Malfoy y Dravot. Tenían 4 años de casados y 5 de ser pareja.

Después de la noche de diciembre, Steven le había propuesto que se fueran a vivir con él, pero Draco renuente y voluntarioso se lo llevo a él a rastras a vivir con ellos a su casa, después de eso los meses que siguieron la pasaron juntos y felices (claro que los humores de rubio estaban a la orden del día) y al cumplirse el cuadragésimo mes, el pequeño ángel fue muy puntual, el 10 de abril a las 10 de la mañana había nacido el pequeño Kieran pesando 3.3 kg. Y midiendo 50 cm.

El año siguiente Steven por fin había logrado convencer a Draco y justamente en el primer cumpleaños de Kieran se casaron, la ceremonia fue sencilla y los únicos invitados fueron el doctor Kraus y amigos cercanos de Steven; de parte de Draco no fue nadie cosa que a él no le importo, con que Kieran y Steven estuvieran a su lado bastaba.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Se que poco a poco me hice un lugar en tu vida, en tu mente, en tu corazón, me costo borrarte a aquel otro, pero hemos vivido los 5 años mas fascinantes. te amo y amo a Kieran como si fuera mío, amo sus ojos que son iguales a los tuyos, amo sus dorados cabellos mismos a los tuyos (aun que no se por que no soporto su alborotado cabello rubio por mas que le pido que se lo peine o yo lo peine no se están en su lugar).

---Draco, Los amo demasiado.

---me gusta que nos quieras-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lunes 9:14 de la mañana.

Para Draco, la manía que al principio odiaba de Steven era la de cantar (sobretodo) la de cantar canciones muggles, siempre le dejo en claro que lo muggle lo consideraba estúpido, pero que sabían hacer cosas muy útiles: los "lelulares" (Draco siempre será Draco) y que tenia sus excepciones; como decía "los muggles de San Francisco me agradan".

Pero momentos como este, el salir de la oficina, he ir al San Francisco muggle a una cafetería cualquiera, a desayunaba tranquilo, escuchando lo que tuvieran puesto en la radio era... simplemente no muy común en él (a menos que Steven o Kieran le arrearan).

_no existe un momento del día,_

_en que pueda apartarte de mi._

_el mundo parece distinto,_

_cuando no estas juntó a mi._

No muy lejos de esa cafetería, en el hospital San Carlos Steven escuchaba esa misma canción, "adoro esa canción puesto que cuando la escucho siempre me recuerda a ti mi ángel rubio".

_no hay bella melodía,_

_en que no surjas tu,_

_ni yo quiero escucharla,_

_si no la escuchas tu._

_es que te as convertido en parte de mi alma,_

_ya nada me consuela,_

_si no estas tu también._

Draco se relajaba y escuchaba esa canción, la misma canción que muchas veces se la había escuchado tararear a Steven, mas cuando acababan de hacer el amor o cuando estaba de muy buen humor (casi siempre), antes le irritaba puesto que era de origen muggle, pero debía aceptar que de los labios de Steven se escuchaba distinto y también aceptar que los muggles hacían buena música (la mayoría acertada para describir las emociones).

_mas allá de tus labios,_

_del sol y las estrellas,_

_contigo en la distancia amado mío..._

_estoy... contigo_

en se momento quiso hablarle a Steven para decirle que lo... pero sus pensamiento fueron cortados cuando su "lelular" sonó... era su "doctor".

--¡Steven hola!

--¡hola Draco estas ocupado!

--no, Steven que pasa

--bueno solo hablo par decirte lo mucho que te amo.

...- Draco se sonrió.

--¡Draco que pasa!

--sabes Steven, en este momento iba hablarte para decirte lo mismo, y que estoy escuchando nuestra canción.

Steven sonrió y se escucho del otro lado de la línea, otro te amo de parte del rubio y la llamada se corto.

Yo también Draco, yo también y no sabes cuanto

_contigo en la distancia amado mío... estoy_

Steven llegare tarde para la cena, hoy tengo junta en la compañía de San José

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

CdO y sus saludos: hola y agradecemos los comentarios gracias y esperamos que les hayan llegado los dibujos si no háganlo saber par reenviarles las imágenes, en el capitulo anterior corrió a cargo de evan kamui y yo, la verdad me agrada trabajar con él.

YUMEKO: gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste, y se que tarde mucho en el pov de Harry pero trate de que se viera que el povechito a tenido duros momentos, y que bueno que te agradara el lemon a mi me gusto como quedo aquí éntrenos se tuvo que hacer 3 veces por que no quedaba como evan quería y al final solo salió cuando se puso a escuchar una canción de su compositora favorita yoko kano, en verdad parecía que ya todo había salido en primer plano. Y Si, esa escena estaba contemplada para el capitulo 3 o 4.

Como veras ya apareció Harry y el pequeño Kieran y hay mas para el próximo se adelanta se llama "el rencuentro de Draco" y saludos para tu hermana, gracias por el abrazo nosotras te mandamos uno igual pero evan dijo que te mandaba un beso y trataremos de no tardar, yo mas que todos, soy la mas lenta.

ARIMA CHAN: no hay de que agradecer al contrario nosotros les agradecemos por los reviews y el tiempo, y si mas complicaciones y espero que este capitulo aclare tus dudas un poco si no en el siguiente. En verdad agradecemos tus comentarios si Harry es tonto pero no malo.

OROMEA MALFOY PAOLA: jiji kokoro odia Harry y ama a Steven, ven se los dije, mi Harry no es malo solo que no tiene buena suerte. Gracias por tu review me alegra que me tocara contestar a mi en esta ocasión waaaaaa tu historia de **Los errores que uno comete **eres de las primeras escritoras que leí en fanfiction waaaa me gusta lo que haces espero que continúes con tus historias.

recientemente participantes de la Orden Draco Dormiens SLASH siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


	7. EL REENCUENTRO

Antes que nada una disculpa a cada uno de los que leen este finc y mas doble o triple disculpa para los que se toman su tiempo de dejarnos review pero hubieron causa de fuerza mayor que no pudimos subir el finc, para comenzar me disculpo en nombre de mis compañeros, evankamui lindo hermanito suerte con tu trabajo nuevo y a kokoro moon pues que se nos caso el 4 de diciembre jejeje y que creen esta esperando un bebe guaaaaa.-

Por el momento soy la encargada de subir los capítulos que quedaron pendientes a subir, si ya estaban escritos pero no había quién los subiera. Los reviews ya habían sido contestados por el hermanitos ahora solo falta los capítulos que tocan (Los finales wuaaaaaa)

------------------

nota aclaratoria: la cena se dice lo que se toma como comida por lo general yo como-ceno a las 4 de la tarde, pero se que otras personas comen mas temprano, aunque cena se considera después de las 7 de la noche.

_**EL REENCUENTRO**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

lunes 9:14 AM

--¡que buena idea fue la de viajar a lo muggle (en avión) a Rony le gusto mucho!.

--pues la idea fue de Colin, a mi no me mires, y lo de viajar por la red flu de América fue mía, he escuchado muchas cosas buenas sobre ella.

-- cariño deséanos suerte- dijo algo afligido Creevey

--Colin deja ese pesimismo- advirtió Harry por 80 vez desde que habían llegado al hotel de magos en San José.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**EL REENCUENTRO de DRACO**_

Draco llego a la empresa por medio de la red flu, faltaba media hora para que la junta comenzara, pero siempre que se trataba de reuniones de suma importancia, se aseguraba que estuviera todo listo (con las copias de las propuestas en cada carpeta, a decir verdad esa era también su compañía, pero solo dos de los directivos lo sabían) supuestamente esa era la competencia de san Francisco, pero error, Draco no tenia competencia (además eso daba mas ganancias jeje).

Todo quedo en orden y Draco salió por una de las entradas que daba al despacho de la dirección y por medio de un hechizó de pantalla podía ver como iban llegando cada uno de los directivos. después ellos llegaban con la secretaria para ser anunciados a Draco.

Grande fue su sorpresa al oír ser anunciado... Harry Potter, Draco quedo shokeado, veía desde la pantalla como el moreno llegaba a la sala de juntas, junto con otro de cabello castaño, tomando asiento y presentándose ante los de mas.

--- buenos días, soy Colin Creevey, representante de la compañía de Inglaterra y él es... Harry Potter accionista mayoritario de la empresa. Los que eran magos se sorprendieron y los que no pues... bueno solo los ignoraron (4 de los directivos eran muggles y ellos eran los que se encargaban del mercado muggle los demás del mercado del mundo mágico)

Draco miraba todo desde la oficina, algo en el pecho le apretaba y una angustia se sembró dentro de éste y sin pensarlo se encerró en el baño.

- ---¡Por que demonios tenia que pasar! ¿por que ahora? ¿por que él? ¡acaso no merecía estar en paz, ¿por que se le deshacía el alma al verle, escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos? ¡NO, MALDITO MIL VECES MALDITO, DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA! si, eso es lo que era, ¡UN -BASTARDO!- Grito el rubio como loco mientras se paseaba con impaciencia dentro del baño.

- ---¡Soy Draco Malfoy, soy un Slytherin, soy un sangre limpia, mi familia a sido por generaciones de magos... y... Y... Y A LA MIERDA TODO ESO. soy Draco Malfoy Dravot, soy padre de familia de Kieran Dravot, y ése que esta ahí dentro es... UN MALDITO MAL NACIDO QUE LO MATARE EN LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD Y HARE ESO AHORA!

Decir que estaba furioso, eso es decir poco, estaba apunto de cometer un asesinato y salió del baño dando un portazo que enchueco la puerta, estaba segado por la ira y la desesperación y con decisión tomo su varita dispuesto a salir y matar al moreno, pero como si una invocación de los cielos se tratase o de los infiernos para suerte de Potter... la contestadora de la oficina se acciono y se dejo oír la voz que menos esperaba pero que mas necesitaba en ese momento.

--- i _Amor, recibí tu mensaje se que estarás en junta en este momento, pero quería decirte que te amo mucho y que te no preocupes sabes bien que Kieran y yo te esperaremos para cenar y esta vez yo preparare la cena, bueno cuídate y suerte se que no la necesitas pero en fin, te amo no vemos /i _- bip- había terminado el mensaje y eso había sido como bálsamo para el rubio. Draco estaba parado frente al escritorio viendo la contestadota con la mirada algo perdida, aspiro profundo y exhaló el aire contenido, miraba al frente como si ante él tuviera Steven y Kieran sonriéndole.

Draco se sereno y con lentitud se acomodo sus ropas, ajusto algunos detalles y repasaba mentalmente cada una de las propuestas y citas que se tratarían en la junta, salió de la oficina nuevamente con una postura intachable, con una mascara de indiferencia y pedantería como su escudo, él tenia todo un a su favor, esa era su empresa, tenia el elemento sorpresa y no estaría solo, ya estaba mas que preparado, le demostraría que él era un hombre nuevo y no la basca que dejo en aquélla aula del colegio... Además tenia quien le esperase para cenar.

---no me quebraste Potter-se dijo así mismo y entro exactamente a las 10 en punto, Draco siempre entraba al ultimo (siempre me gusta que me vean) para llamar la atención y supieran quién era el que tenia el poder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**EL REENCUENTRO de HARRY**_

Harry había llegado junto con Colin algo temprano, el edificio era grande, pero según rumores la empresa de San Francisco lo era mas (y mas imponente), se anunciaron con la secretaria y esta les hizo pasar a lo que era la sala de juntas, ya casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados solo faltaba uno (el mas importante) el dueño de la empresa de San Francisco,

Colin estaba a un mar de nervios, pero Harry le trataba de tranquilizar, el reloj de pared de la oficina marco exactamente las 10 de mañana y la puerta se abrió para dar paso a quien Harry menos esperaba, pero que su corazón nunca dejo de amar y su alma siempre añoro... Draco Malfoy.

Harry se quedo sin habla, su pulso se aceleró, sus pupilas de dilataron, quería acercarse, abrazarle, besarle, quería... quería... ¡dios tantas cosas, sintió el codazo de Colin como recordatorio de donde estaban.

-- ¡Harry! ¿que no es ése Draco Malfoy? ¿que hace él aquí? -y eso mismo deseo saber Harry, el moreno estaba indeciso quería sacarlo de ese lugar y hablar con él, pero una parte de su cabeza comenzó a razonar (por fin) poniendo en claro en ese momento él era para el rubio lo que menos quería ver, ¡él había violado a Draco por dios! lo mas seguro que el rubio le rehuyera, y sobretodo no era un mejor momento, estaban en una junta importante (y estaba seguro) que si no controlaba sus emociones estas se desbordarían (y lo llevarían directo a san mungo).

Para Harry fue difícil guardar la calma, muchas eran sus dudas y su desesperación crecía, ya que después de tanto tiempo por fin le veía de nuevo y si merlín quería estarían juntos(iluso).

La duda del por que estaba ahí fue aclarada por el directivo de la empresa de San José (pero que todos creían el dueño) al dar las presentaciones a Draco como el dueño de empresa MD (em-di) de San Francisco, cosa que impresiono a Colin que estaba mas nervioso a cada momento ya que ahora pensaba que era casi seguro que su propuesta no seria aceptada y mas cuando supiera que el asociado de su empresa era Harry (que mas cercano a la verdad estaba).

- --¡Draco!- fue el susurro que escapo de sus labios, después de 5 años de infierno y le veía nuevamente, tan apuesto, tan.. por Merlin era todo un dios hermoso, no lo negaba su pose de Slytherin, fría y calculadora, era poco decir que en toda la reunión no le dejo de mirar, de buscar su atención (cosa que fallo).

Pero Draco se mostró indiferente, concentrado solo en los que hablaban de las propuestas y hasta la profunda mirada de critica que lanzón cuando Colin comenzó a hablar de la propuesta de la compañía (le pareció que como lo había pensado antes, un hombre de negocios ante todo) y eso dolía.

la junta duro hasta las 3 de la tarde, Draco desde el principio de la junta solo tenia en la mente las propuestas que ya las había analizado, por lo mismo sus resoluciones ya estaban bien fundadas, la junta era un mero formalismo, y mas al ver ahora que Colin y sobre todo esa odiosa (maldita) sombra (Harry), estaba mas que seguro sobre los pasos a dar.

Iba a ser lo mas ético posible para después destruir esa estúpida empresa, pero primero comenzaría dando un lado alentador para los pobres diablos para después... destronarlos.

- -- "esto es mas que seguro"- pensó el rubio para si mismo, y su ironía se reforzó (ya sabia por donde atacar) y mas cuando las opiniones se apostaban en algo tonto, las nociones eran tan estratégicas que esta vez se había lucido.

Al terminó de la reunión los acuerdos ya estaban hechos, y la mayoría ya estaban firmados. todos salieron de la sala de juntas.

Draco se quedo al ultimo, miro que todos se fueran y antes de salir de la sala entro al baño puso su hechizó y se refresco la cara, como odiaba hacer eso, tal vez significaba que por poco todo se iba al caño, al salir se llevo una desagradable sorpresa... Harry Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

después de que terminara la junta le pido a Colin que se adelantara y que no lo esperara, ya que él iría arreglar otros asuntos mas urgentes, Colin volteo para intentar reprocharle su excusa, pero al voltear Harry ya había desaparecido, para esperar que Draco saliera del baño de la sala de juntas.

Harry había repasado mil veces las formas en que iba a hablar con el rubio (si es que alguna vez le encontraba) pero ahora en ese momento que lo tenia cara a cara, las palabras se le habían esfumado, la garganta se hizo nudo y sus ganas de llorar eran inevitables.

Claro que no contó con el tremendo puñetazo que su rubio añorado le mando directo a la cara. Después de eso todo fue muy rápido (y doloroso) Draco había sacado su varita para aislar la sala (nadie entraría, ni oiría, ni vería lo que pasaría a dentro).

De ahí le mando una serie de pequeñas porciones de crusiatos, Harry la estaba pasando mal, gemía del dolor y ya sentía un par de costillas a punto de rompérsele, y algunos órganos que pedían clemencia (pero no por nada había sido el niño que vivió).

Con un movimiento rápido mando un bloqueo a la maldición y se puso de pie para internar parar al rubio, pero Draco le recibió con un buen golpe, para hacer lo trastabillar,

----¡te lo advierto maldito estas en mis dominio!- decía el rubio apretando los dientes

-----Draco.. grrr.- gruñía del dolor el moreno -déjame explicarte--- pretendiendo hacer entrara en razón al rubio.

----¡vete al demonio Potter, no se que hagas aquí, pero te advierto que fue el peor error de tu vida!.

-¡Lo se... haaa... Draco pero necesito explicarte! - Harry estaba muy mal en verdad, no aguantaba y sentía como si algún órgano hubiera reventado,

-¡No tienes que explicar nada Potter, pero te diré que para mi todo esta claro, me usaste y estas aquí para burlarte!.

-¡NO DRACO por favor déjame explicarte lo que paso en Hogwarts fue un error, un mal entendido!.

-¡mira estúpido, para mi todo estuvo demasiado claro, me violaste y punto, y que te queda claro esta es solo una advertencia!.

-¡NO Draco--- Pero ni tiempo le dio ya que Draco alzo su varita y lo aventó contra la pared haciendo que el moreno de desvaneciera. Draco con paciencia uso un hechizo para limpiar la sala, después hizo flotar el cuerpo de Potter y lo traslado a uno de lo basureros mas a alejados de la ciudad.

---¡Maldito Potter – pensó Draco ¡claro si como no ¿y que me ibas a explicar! ¡¿QUÉ!... ¡claro que fue un fantasma el que me violo, Maldito!.

Draco así mismo estaba sorprendido, estaba furioso pero no había alzado la voz, había pensado con demasiada serenidad, él no se dejaría llevar por sus emociones, y no le mataría "la venganza era un platillo que se sirve a partes y frió" él era todo un Slytherin no un vulgar asesino.

Tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas. Por Kieran y Steven.

-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco había llegado a su casa, sin explicar nada abraso a Kieran con todas sus fuerzas diciéndole cuanto lo quería y lo hermoso que había sido para el tenerlo y lo orgulloso que estaba, Steven miraba la escena preocupado, conocía a su rubio y sabia que algo le había pasado y recordó la vez en que Draco apenas de unas 15 semanas de Kieran había tenido un "ataque".

Sin más se unió al cuadro y abrazo a Draco y a Kieran, sin palabras le dio a entender a Draco que ahí estaba él y para sus amados Ángeles rubios.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry despertó con mucho dolor, el que nunca había sentido en su alma y en su cuerpo (ni con el señor oscuro) sabia que Draco se había pasado, sin mas se vio rodeado de basura y excremento, con dificultad se paro, pero cuando dio unos cuantos pasos se dio cuenta que, no sabia a donde ir, al hotel no por que se preocuparía Ginny y Colin, y si iba a un hospital muggle no sabrían atender el tipo de herida, así que tenia que ir a un hospital de magos.

Y a su mente vino el hospital de San Carlos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/

respuestas de evan kamui

alanis------ Jjajajajaja espera que se entere de la verdad pero la paliza que le espera es única o del encuentro con Steven jajajajaja gracias por tu mensaje espero que sigas la jalada de historia

Snuffle's Girl------ Gracias por el apoyo y bueno jjajajajaja que muera potter pero poquito por que le falta mas (musica siniestra de fondo vas a sufrir y va a llorar y se va poner perro el moreno)

Crystal Malfoy -----Kamui chifando haciendoseo el loco, gracias por el review (velocidad si a veces la historia se escribe sola medio chueca pero sola jajajaja) gracias a ti por leer y si ya lei el finc me lo recomendo C-D-O y creeme esta muy cañon (nos ganaste la idea jajaja no nos acuses de plagio please!

Me gusto continuala a tu ritmo creeme nosotros te echamos porras labio ala bao rarara crystal malfoy rararara

besotes

yumeneko---------- al cliente como lo pida jajajaja mas preguanats mas preguntas a ver si las contestamos o las dejamos pendiantes jajaja mentira gracias le echaco galleta como podemos y kieran jajaja sabies que ya hay dibujos de rono y de quieran alguien quiere jajaja pasa tus pruebas y no te quedes como buaaaa jajajaja sabes todos steven que chulo stevan y que guapo blabla hay mas chicos lindos por ejemplo yo jejejeje mentira (potter sugerecia jajaja o colin jajaja ) bromaaaaaa. Kekos

Arima chan---- nooooo dejarlo nunca antes me corto ... el pelo jajajaja no ya enserio no lo pensamos dejar puestoq ue se nos ocurrio y la neta del planeta que nos paso un resto y hemos conocido gente muy linada por ejemplo tu p yumeneo oromea y todos loq ue nos dejan review asi les conocemos un poquito mas y que nos conozcan por medio de nuestras jaladas besos cuidate y espera por mas sorpresas con la hisroria jajaja semos malos


	8. El Encuentro de Harry, Steven y Kieran

El Encuentro de Harry, Steven y Kieran

(DRACO)

Decir que no lo había matado era decir poco, Draco le había metido una reverenda paliza, racionada de una porción de cruciatos, solo para que escarmentara, pero no para matarlo puesto que no quería ensuciarse las manos, él no lo merecía y no perdería a su familia por algo que no valía la pena.

--- Espero que hayas entendido y por tu bien y no te pares frente a mi nunca--- se decía Draco Malfoy mientras aplicaba un hechizo sobre el moreno y lo trasladaba al basurero de un parque (para botarlo cual basura).

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(HARRY)

Lo había buscado por demasiado tiempo (5 años un infierno eterno) lo amaba como Nunca pensó que amaría a nadie, pero le había visto, le había tocado claro que con el puño y los golpes los había sentido (con demasiado sentimiento), Draco lo había aventado con una fuerza que no podía pensar que tendría.

Aun recordaba el moreno que en un vano intento por detenerlo (o por locura) le había abrazado por un instante y robado un beso (un simple roce de labios) cosa que puso rígido al rubio he hizo que se decidiera a mandarlo definitivamente al basurero... Ahora lloraba adolorido y cansado, no quería perderlo nuevamente.

Cuando se calmo, como pudo se paro y fue hasta la llave del parque para asearse un poco, para poder tan siquiera ir a algún punto de encuentro.

Así se le llamaba al punto de zonas Mágicas, eso lo había leído en la guía de magos de la ciudad, por lo mismo supo que California contaba con un solo hospital para magos y era el Hospital de San Carlos (lo raro es que este estaba en san francisco) pero podía llegar por la red flu de California.

Con todo el dolor de su alma camino hasta la salida del parque, y se dedico a caminar toda la noche hasta llegar por fin a un punto de encuentro, sabia que tenia que mandar algún mensaje a Colin (no quería preocuparlos).

Saco su cartera y se reprocho mentalmente no haber llevado su varita (en las juntas de negocio no permitían las varitas) ya sabia por que, y eso era a favor del dueño.

Pago en un correo de lechuzas, para mandar un menaje rápido.

_i Colin:_

_llegare mañana en la tarde no me esperen, los quiere Harry_. /i

esa noche Harry la paso en el mesón que estaba en el punto de encuentro, ya al otro día iría al hospital de magos.

-----------

cuando el mensaje le llego a Colin este le justificó y Ginny (que indiscutiblemente fue verificado por la pelirroja) se preocupó pensando que Harry había vuelto a las andadazas de mujeriego.

-----/----------

era casi medio día cuando Harry pudo levantarse he ir al hospital, cuando llego una enfermera le hizo esperar en la sala de emergencias a que llegara el doctor (el cual no tardaría mucho) los pensamiento del moreno eran diversos, pero todos se centraban en Draco, en eso estaba cuando su mirada se poso en un mini Draco de unos 5 o 6 años que se aparecía frente a él.

Harry pensaba que desvariaba y que su dolor era tanto que veía a su Dragón hasta en miniatura frente a él, parpadeo muchas veces para ver si borraba esa visión, pero el pequeño que tenia frene a él le miraba como si fuera la cosa mas interesante.

--- Kieran no molestes al señor o no volveré a traerte a mi trabajo--- una voz amable le hablaba al pequeño.

--- lo sento Papá--- pero Kieran le seguía viendo, Harry miro al Hombre que entraba y por su bata y pantalón blanco supo que era el mendimago que había llegado.

---lo siento pero insistió en venir conmigo y no me pude negar ya sabe como son los hijos¿usted tiene hijos?--- le sonrió, le veía demasiado mal y solo quería iniciar platica para que le tuviera confianza.

--- no... --- el doctor noto que el silencio decía que lo había incomodado así que se fue a lo suyo.

-- bien mi nombre es Steven y me encargare de revisarlo, por favor pase conmigo al consultorio--- dijo indicándole el sitio, después volteo hacia Kieran.

--- bien Kieran quédate aquí sentadito mi angelito o le diré a papi--- Kieran hizo un pequeño puchero no quería quedarse con la enfermera.

cuando Steven lo examino se sorprendió por el tipo de heridas que tenia, unas eran de golpes normales y las otras habían sido por un crusiatos, Steven le reviso a conciencia y le hizo beber una serie de pociones, después con su varita curaba las posibles hemorragias internas, unas le desagradaron pero por que se veían muy delicadas (quien le hubiera lanzado la maldición deseaba que sufriera) en toda la curación Harry no se quejo.

Steven y Harry estuvieron casi tres horas (y eso demostraba lo eficiente que era Steven por lo general los mendimagos tardaban casi un día en atender las heridas de ese tipo)

Cuando le abrió su expediente clínico Steven se sorprendió al ver que era Harry Potter (claro que sabia quien era Harry Potter pero de ese lado solo los líos de Londres eran solo chismes sin importancia para los magos estadounidenses)

Cuando termino la consulta eran poco menos de las 3 de la tarde, pero en la salida lo esperaba un mini Draco muy molesto.

--- papá feo te taldaste---

--- ya bebe... pero es que este señor estaba muy delicado... --- sonrió asu hijo

--- papa tenglo ambe--- la ecena para Harry le haci sentir nostalgia, ni con Rony le pasaba que con ese niño tal vez con el parecido que tenia a Draco.

--- esta bien vamos a comer quieres--- el medico se veía que le consentía mucho.

---¡ti!--- cuando hizo la mención de comida tanto el estomago de Harry como el de Kieran gruñeron al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo soltar la risa de Steven.

--- gusta acompañarnos señor Potter--- Harry se puso rojo y solo atino a ver a Kieran y ver que este le sonreía.

---yo--- el moreno estaba muy apenado.

--- vamos, yo le invito además en su estado necesita recuperar fuerzas--- la risa de aquel tipo le crispaba los nervios, era demasiado cálida, o no sabia por que le irritaba un poco.

--- bien pero dígame Harry---

--- bien llámame Steven que el usted me hace sentir viejo---

--vejo—dijo Kieran y los tres se encaminaron.

Fueron a la cafetería del Hospital, la comida era muy buena (por que era para los doctores claro), la platica fue variada (un poco de la vida de Harry) pero cuando Steven hablo de si mismo.

--- como veras no hay mucho que contar como tu, soy mendimago él es mi Hijo Kieran vivo con mi esposo--- Harry se sorprendió no era muy común que hubiera hombres embarazados Steven le explico que había hombres con esa capacidad por lo general era por que provenían de las familias de sangre pura y estas tenían esa facultad---Mi esposo también es de Londres y ¿en donde estudiaste?.

--- en Hogwarts--- la cara de Steven se ilumino

---que coincidencia mi esposo también estudio ahí--- sin saber por que el corazón de Harry se agito.

--- ¿y como se llama tu esposo?— Harry anhelaba algo y Temiendo al mismo tiempo.

---Draco Malfoy... ¿lo conoces?--- Harry sintió que perdía fuerzas

--- si el iba en otra casa yo... solo lo conozco de vista---la cara de Steven se apago.

--- ¿pasa algo?---

--- no, pero Me hubiera gustado conocer más de su etapa de la escuela, el casi no la menciona.

---¿y cuantos años tiene Kieran?--- pregunto disimuladamente

--- 5 años--- Harry guardo silenció.

-----------------

Snuffle's Girl---- perdon en nombre de mis compañeros pero aun faltan corregir y subir los cap.. pero subire parte de lo que es el que seguia de steven Kiera y Harry gracias..


	9. Sentimientos Encontrados

_**Sentimientos encontrados**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HARRY (amigo)

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry sé sentía... bueno sentía demasiado (y creo que no había forma de describir aquello) ¡ su rubio amado estaba casado y con un hijo!

Estaba confundido, molesto, quería llorar, y la poca hambre que tenia (se esfumo) ya no quería seguir comiendo ni por cortesía, y menos al saber que se lo estaba invitando el esposo de su Draco y con el cual tenia ya un hijo (por lo cual daba gracias a Merlin y todos los magos) por que se pareciera más a Draco y no al idiota que tenia en frente.

Harry sé sentía engañado (sabia que era ridículo ponerse en ese plan) pero así sentía, le molestaba de sobre manera aquel tipo sentado frente a él, para Harry aquel hombre tenia una sonrisa estúpida y un sentido del humor muy infantil.

Sí, era injusto, pero ¿que podía hacer? amaba a Draco, y aun tenia la esperanza de recuperarlo, claro cuando le explicara las cosas... bueno mejor dicho cuando le dejara explicarse, y por eso sentía coraje de que ese... Doctor se lo hubieran quitado.

Estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el sonido de un celular lo trajo a la realidad.

--- amor, sí en estamos acabando de comer--- la cara de Steven estaba como siempre muy sonriente (cosa que lo exasperaba más a Potter) --- sí, lo siento amor... sé que es tarde, pero es que mi ultima consulta fue muy delicada, jejeje--- el corazón de Harry se estrujaba al oír todo aquello, sabia que aquel hombre hablaba con Draco, sabia que aquel hombre era el esposo de Draco y padre del pequeño simpático que estaba tomando la gelatina de éste a hurtadillas y pidiéndole con su dedito que guardara silencio... y siendo conciente de todo eso no podía dejar de sentir furia.

---sí, lo siento cielo, prometo que no vuelve a pasar--- Steven puso cara de regañado, y no se daba cuenta que el pobre cubierto de Potter estaba apunto de ceder a la presión con que era sostenido ---esta bien nos vemos en la noche y yo preparo la cena, cuídate... sí yo también te amo.

Al instante en que Steven colgó, un estallido de bombillas de luz en la cafetería del hospital hizo gritar a los que estaban comiendo.

--- ¡papá!--- dijo Kieran abrazándose a su padre (Steven) para que lo protegiera.

---¿ pero que demonios!--- dijo Steven mirando a los lados y viendo como los focos se fundían o estallaban, en el ambiente se podía percibir una descontrolada magia de gran poder.

Harry se controlo al instante de oír los hipidos del pequeño Kieran, y supo que era el momento de irse.

--- yo... disculpen... tengo un compromiso... gracias por todo--- fue su rápida y escueta despedida (huida) por lo mismo de las circunstancias del momento, Kieran y Steven no sospecharon que Harry había sido el causante de aquel descontrol.

Harry corría como si su alma se la llevara el diablo; todo aquello era demasiado para él, era estúpido pensar que su dolor aumentaba con creces¿cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo las esperanzas desaparecieran?.

¿Acaso la vida se ensañaba con él¿por qué demonios le tenia que pasar esto¿cuando debía en su otra vida, para que en esta le pasara de todo? estaba harto, cansado, asqueado de perder todo lo amado, se sentía frustrado, engañado por el destino, estafado por la esperanza.

Ya no podía soportarlo... estaba cansado de soportar todo eso, de tener que conformarse con lo que le deparaba... el destino, la vida ó lo que fuera... ó quien fuera el que le hiciera sentir de esa manera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Como pudo llego y se apareció en el hotel... entro en su cuarto esperando encontrase con la maldita soledad, pero su amiga (casi su hermana) Ginny le vio, y supo que no andaba bien... Potter al verla se desplomo, ya no resistía fingir ser fuerte, el moreno se abrazo a ella... y lloro, sabia que no era una manera muy varonil de desahogarse, pero tenia que hacerlo.

--- ¡Harry¿que ocurre¡Harry me preocupas..!---- la puerta se abrió y apareció Colin, la cara de Colin paso de sonriente a preocupado al ver la escena... su mejor amigo llorando desconsolado en brazos de esposa.

---Harry ¿que ocurre?--- Colin se sentía fuera de lugar, nunca vio a Harry en ese estado (ni después de lo de Voldemort) él estaba acostumbrado a verle fuerte, él era quien se sostenía de Harry... y no al revés.

--- lo he perdido... lo he perdido todo ahora---Harry se abrazo a ambos, se refugio como nunca lo había hecho.

--- ¿de que hablas amigo?---

--- he perdido la esperanza de recuperarlo...--- ni Ginny, menos Colin entendían aquello.

Fueron minutos muy largos para ambos en lo que el moreno se calmaba (o eso intentaban) con esfuerzo pusieron escudos alrededor ya que Harry liberaba magia inconscientemente... Esperaron a que Harry se desahogara, y ya al verlo más calmado, decidieron ser directos y preguntarle, por que de aquello.

Harry les miro y supo ya necesitaba sacarlo (más) sobretodo su apoyo, pero tenia que explicar todo desde el principio, aquella seria una muy larga platica.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Steven (Padre y esposo)

0-0-0

mientras tanto Steven y Kieran regresaban de haber hecho las comparas para la cena, y estaban platicando muy animosos, de cosas muy importantes.

--- no Kieran, ya lo hemos hablado antes, y sabes que papi y yo quedamos que tu tendrías una escoba hasta cuando cumplieras mínimo los 10 años--- para Steven le era muy difícil negarse a su pequeño (mejor dicho le era imposible negarle algo a sus dos Ángeles rubios).

--- pelo papa, pol que---- decía el pequeño rubio mientras apretaba los labios soltando un leve puchero (cosa que sabia Kieran que siempre le resultaba) y más con su padre (ya le tenia tomada la medida) pero esto le estaba costando más de lo normal (y eso solo le ocurría con su papi Draco).

Steven comenzaba a ceder, pero recordó simplemente el rostro de su rubio esposo (brazos cruzados mirada retadora y la ceja izquierda levantada) suficiente aliciente para decir.

--- no Kieran, además no deseo otro regaño tan pronto de papi jejeje, no recuerdas que apenas me dio uno esta tarde por el teléfono jeje--- fingió verse afligido.

----jijiji papá legañado--- y resulto.

Steven llego a la casa con Kieran cargandolo en la espalda. Y las compras en las manos, la sorpresa, fue encontrar al rubio (por lo general el que llegaba tarde era Steven)

---¡Papi!— grito Kieran, saldando y casi botándosele encima a su rubio padre, este por su habilidad de ex -buscador le supo atrapar a tiempo.

--- ¿y cómo les fue?----

--- con mucho trabajo jeje---

--- ¿hubo muchos pacientes?---

----nop, si no que trabajo el que Kieran estuviera quieto jejeje--- Steven quiso hacer una broma (pero le salió cara).

--- papá feo, no es cielto papi--- dijo Kieran sacando la lengua a Steven y abrazándose a Draco.

--- pues te lo mereces, lo concientes (más que yo) y siempre haces lo que él te pide---

--- fue broma amor, Kieran se porto divino, solo quería hacer una broma--- el rubio lo miro incrédulo y solo alzo una ceja.

---metiloso--- dijo Kieran resentido (igualito a Draco).

--- perdóname Kieran, era un broma es más te lo compensare con lo que tu quieras--- esas palabras habían surtido efecto en el pequeño

---¿lo que io quera?--- pero si el niño no era tonto.

--- claro que sí, cuando he dejado de cumplir a mi palabra---

--- quelo una ecoba--- "oops" se había dicho Steven así mismo, ya que de repente sintió la mirada inquisidora con las ceja totalmente levantada y brazos cruzados de su Rubio esposo.

--- ¿y como piensa arreglar esto señor "lo que yo quiera"?--- bien tenia que hacer dos compensaciones, puesto que había prometido a Draco no darle una escoba hasta los 10 y ahora ya había dado su palabra a Kieran.

---Jejejeje creo que estoy en problemas no--- rió nerviosamente pasando su mirada de la cara de su esposo que estaba apunto de hacerse auto viudo y la mirada sonriente y soñadora de su pequeño rubio (en verdad ese niño era muy listo)

---ni se lo imagina Doctor--- Draco recalcando el "Doctor".

(no si los dos rubios se lo traían en corto al pobre Doctor).

Yo mi bocota (U-U).

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

esa noche Steven hizo la cena y tuvo una larga platica con sus dos rubios, y claro que ninguno quería ceder, así que para no dejar de cumplirle sus dos adorados Ángeles tuvo que replantear su propuesta a Draco y que este aceptara.

Al final quedo en que mandaría hacer una escoba especialmente para Kieran, pero a su tamaño y que solo volara el metro y medio del piso y ya después... ver que sí, su mini Angelito aceptaba.. (u-u).

Había sido un largo día, pero al llegar a la alcoba y ver que la cara de risa de Draco, supo que jamás cambiaria aquello por nada del mundo.

-- ¿y que dijo Kieran?---

--- pues sí, ya acepto jejeje (risa nerviosa) primero me dijo ogro feo y me lanzo el pequeño peluche de Dragón que le compraste (y que siempre lo utiliza como arma contra mi uu) pero gracias a merlín ya acepto jeje---

---jiji eso te pasa por abrir la boca--- le dijo robándole un apasionado beso al moreno --- ¿y además de hablar que más puede hacer esa boca? --- aquello era una picara y descara insinuación típica de su rubio.

----_No llames la atención ni sigas provocándome, Que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento, Me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme, Para seducirme, para enamorarme _

_Y vas causando efecto_---- Draco reía y giraba los ojos ante las tonterías de su esposo... ya que este había comenzado a cantar (y no lo hacia mal).

Draco lo beso apasionadamente, y era la forme en que él siempre tomaba el control (y le callaba un poco jejeje) Steven contesto el beso con intensidad pero siempre siendo delicado, siempre siendo cuidadoso con Draco, le desnudaba entre besos y se dejaba desnudar con furia por su rubio esposo, le encantaba ver las expresiones y oír los gemidos cuando pedía que le acariciaba ó probara sus puntos más sensibles, (puntos que él adoraba).

--- _No sabes como me entretienen tus locuras, Y que para verte invento mil excusas, Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos, Pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos de cada ilusión_--- y también le gustaba de cantarle mientras lo hacían :)

--- haaa... Steven--- gemía Draco al sentir las hábiles manos de su esposo complaciéndolo y el arrullo de su voz.

-- mi amor--- le decía al oído el moreno--- quiero hacerte el amor...hmm quiero que me sientas Draco--- _Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso... En tu cuerpo y en tu mente, y En un agujero de tu corazón, En todo estás presente... Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero... Si estoy contigo... Déjame atado a este amor... atado a este amor _---- ambos se movían al mismo compás.

--- Steven--- con lentitud Draco sintió los tiernos y húmedos besos recorriendo su ombligo y bajando hasta llegar a su entrada, se sintió explorado con amor, después cubierto por los inquietos y húmedos dedos.

Steven recorría con besos aquel hermoso torso mientras acariciaba la entrada y el miembro de su amado con afanosa dedicación, siempre lubricaba debidamente la zona, para poder entrar con cierta fuerza.

----_Acabo de pasar la línea de tu encanto... Donde sólo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo, Y tejes las cadenas que amarran mi sexo, Que endulzan mi alma que tienen mi mente Y someten mi cuerpo_---

--- Steven aaah... hmm más, Steven--- suplicaba el rubio al sentir la punta del miembro de su esposo avanzando poco a poco... ya conforme se adentraba en su ser, daba lentas pero precisas embestidas, Draco gemía, se arqueaba y con sus piernas ayudaba a empujarle a su esposo aun más adentro.

--- _Y para qué dejar que pase y pase el tiempo, Si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos, Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos, Pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos _

_de cada ilusión_--- Steven susurraba en su oído, Draco odiaba y amaba cuando él se ponía romántico, era hermoso pero era una lenta tortura para su cuerpo--- _Es importante, es urgente que te quedes a mi lado... Inventaré los motivos que sean necesarios... Para estar cerca de ti_... Draco mi amor te amo, te amo--- comenzaba a besar el níveo cuello de su ángel sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo y su sexo.

--- Steven yo... aah--- cada vez todo era más certero e iba más y más rápido... pronto ambos se vendrían--- aah... hmmm... aaah, más... te necesito... Steven ahh. te amo aaah ---

--- y.. yo Draco... aahh--- seguía el ritmo volviéndose rápido y preciso.

---AAAHHH--- ambos habían terminado en un mutuo llamado.

las respiraciones intentaban volver a la normalidad, aun se seguían besando sin quererse separar aun...

cuando todo su respiración se torno regular, Steven abrazo a Draco acomodándolo sobre su pecho para que durmiera.

0-0-0-00-00-0-0

Draco despertó por el sonido de la alarma, pero sé vio solo en la cama, vestido con su pijama de ceda, las sabanas cambiadas y la mesita del desayuno lista, con una flor y una nota al lado.

----_"amor_

_perdona que te dejara, pero recibí una llamada de emergencia y salí temprano, te prepare el desayuno a ti y a el bebe, no te olvides de tomar tu poción y prometo verte luego, jeje le dije a Kieran antes de irme que me esperara para que fuéramos juntos a que le tomaran las medidas de su nuevo traje de Quidditch jeje...----_

Draco alzó la ceja al leer esto...

---_Jeje es que tuve que agregarle algo a la propuesta para que aceptara (se parece a ti, cuando estas con tus negocios uu) así que le mandare hacer un traje de su equipo de Quidditch preferido. Besos nos vemos. Te ama Steven._----

Draco sonrió al leer eso ultimo escrito. "creo que llevare más seguido a Kieran a mis reuniones jeje.

0-0-0-0-0---/-/-/

Amigos de Harry

0-0-0

Harry había terminado de contar todo lo que tenia guardado en su alma, detalle a detalle, primero los sentimiento que habían nacido hacia Draco, las cartas que le había mandado en el colegio, las posesión de Voldemort, la infamia que le había hecho a Draco, lo que había vivido esos 5 años, lo que había pasado después de la junta y lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

Ginny, estaba sorprendida, apenada y lo sentía más que nada por su amigo... no su hermano Harry.

Colin, se quedo libido, sin habla.

Harry presentía que tal vez ese seria el final de la amistad de ellos, él se había dejado manipular por ese maldito de Voldemort, y a veces no controlaba su magia y era una bomba de tiempo andante, pero sobre todo había cometido una gran canallada.

--- Harry, por que nunca nos lo contaste--- reprocho la pelirroja.

----pensé que me odiarían o se alejarían soy a veces muy inestable y...---

---Harry Potter, eres un tonto al pensar que te dejaríamos por eso--- dijo molesta pero después suavizo su tono ---en verdad siento todo lo que has pasado... eres tu quien siempre se llevo la peor parte de esto y ahora... te llevas un golpe muy duro, pero recuerda que aquí tienes a tu familia Rony, Colin y yo, verdad Colin... ¿Colin?---el chico seguía congelado.

Harry por un momento pensó que su amigo estaba decepcionado pero...

--- ¡Harry perdóname yo te traje aquí y no sabia lo que había pasado, lamento que me tuvieras que acompañar yo... !--- Colin se había botado encima suyo y comenzó a asfixiarlo de un fuerte abrazo de oso que le aplicaba al moreno.

--- cariño suéltalo lo estas ahogando--- después de que Harry recupera el color perdido, pudo hablar.

--- no te preocupes Colin, es más agradezco haberlo visto, se que esta bien y que pues... es lo que importa o no...--- pero comenzó a llorar.

--- Harry por que no te regresas mañana para Londres--- sugirió Colin.

---- ¡No! Colin esto es serio, tiene que... no necesita hablar con Draco.. y ya tranquilo Harry, no arreglaras nada si te pones así otra vez, ya te desahogaste, ahora tranquilízate y piensa como vas a hablar con Draco—

--- pero amor, que no ves que él ya lo intento y hasta el hospital fue a dar----

---si, pero eso es por que piensa que Harry es el culpable... pero no lo es--- Harry miro a su amiga.

--- ¿no lo soy?---

---claro que no Harry, no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de Voldemort---

--- perdona cielo, pero ¿que caso tiene que él le explique Malfoy?--- decía Colin

---claro que lo tiene, para empezar no creo que Malfoy lo haya pasado muy bien, y menos pensado en que Harry lo violara, segundo por que Harry necesita explicárselo solo así Harry estará en paz y así podrá iniciar una nueva vida--- el moreno la miraba y pensó en lo ultimo ¿en verdad deseaba iniciar una vida sin Draco?.

Ginny extrañamente miro a Harry --- ¡oh Harry no me digas que sigues empeñado en regresar con él!--- el moreno no contestaba, pero tampoco lo negaba --- Harry te recuerdo que es CASADO y con un HIJO--- enfatizo aquellas 2 dolorosas palabras para el moreno.

--- lo sé Ginny, pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre le busque, soñé con vivir este momento---

---¡Harry¿y a poco creías que te iba a esperar eternamente o que te iba a aceptar así a la primera? Harry entiende y disculpa mi rudeza, pero era lógico sí se fue de Hogwarts y del continente, era por que no quería saber nada de ti----

--- ¡lo sé Ginny lo sé, pero siempre pensé que si estaba con alguien lo reconquistaría, que con explicarle lo que había pasado, me perdonaría¡¡pero... nunca pensé que se casaría ni que tendría hijos...!--- Harry estaba exaltado, se sentía como si la sangre en su interior hirviera.

---bueno, ya entendí, pero se están alejando de un punto, primero a lo primero ¿cómo vamos ha hacer para que Malfoy escuche a Harry--- preguntó Colin

---- pues podemos hacer que por medio de un hechizo Draco lo vea por si mismo--- ambos hombre miraron a Ginny --- primero no me miren como un si fuera yo un hipogrifo, se puede hacer, hay un hechizo de conexión para que Harry le pueda mostrar lo que paso ese día, pero---- ambos hombres estaban atento a lo que decía ---- pero Draco vera nuevamente lo que paso esa noche, y por lo que contó Harry no creo que lo quiera recordar, si menos quiere ver a Harry---

pero Harry estaba muy animado y tenia que aceptar el riesgo, realmente quería resolver eso, pero seria sincero ¿que pasaría después de que le mostrara la verdad a su Draco?

-/-/-/-/-/-/

soy cielo de oriente.

la verdad se nos hizo muy fácil el pensar y escribir la historia, pero es un buen de trabajo ahora nos vemos poquito los 3 en la red y esto ya se había terminado, pero debido a que perdí los capítulos esto se atraso, quise hacerlo sola pero la verdad, como que me tardo mas.

Doy una disculpa a evan kamui y a kokoro moon fue mi inutilidad por perder los capítulos, y lamento que trabajo y horas, se perdieran (gomen nasai)

la verdad lamento todo lo el tiempo que se ha tardado en publicar los capítulos de esta historia lamento todo y en verdad prometo que se le pondrá un fin a esto, bien cualquier cosa ya sabe el correo.

Latriadanoctuna arroba hotmail punto com.

Snuffle's Girl: lamento mucho la tardanza y gracias por tus comentarios en los cap 7 y 8 jeje si se que es el 5veces mas de esfuerzo ahora.

Ali Potter-Malfoy: jeje trío pues jeje no creo Potter es algo posesivo.

Saludos y disculpas para: maria paraco, linda luna, alimia, marcus, victor, david y Andrómeda

Gracias por el apoyo y disculpas nuevamente.


	10. la Verdad,el Perdón,los Secretos y la m

**_LA VERDAD, EL PERDÓN, LOS SECRETOS Y LA MENTIRA_**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco

0-0-0-0-0-0-

En menos de 48 horas habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas y por lo mismo, había mucho en que pensar...

Draco se sentía bien por haberle partido (aun más) el rostro a "cara rajada Potter" todo estaba saliendo perfecto... sí, lo admitía el verle le había conmocionado, y había sentido miedo y furia (todo fundiéndose dentro de él).

Pero eso ya no importaba... sonreía al hecho de pensar que su familia (y que ellos sin saberlo) le habían brindado las fuerzas necesarias para casi matar al maldito de Potter, y les agradecía nuevamente el sentir su apoyo al llegar a casa.

la mañana siguiente había transcurrido con normalidad: llego a su oficina, reviso los diarios y no decían nada de ningún cadáver (ó tal vez aun no lo encontraban) ó simplemente el imbécil de Potter había entendido, que ya no era el Draco de hace años (y que fuerzas no le faltaban) por lo mismo Había decidido salir temprano y esperar a su familia, disfruto de una rica cena y aun se sonreía por la noche que paso con Steven.

Claro que le habría gustado despertar sobre el adorado pecho de Steven, pero había tenido un desayuno muy rico a cambio (Steven cocinero oficial de Kieran y él). apenas serian la 10:30 de la mañana (muy temprano para el desayuno) pero si no tomaba esa hora del descanso, no tendría tiempo más tarde.

Estaba Dispuesto a salir, cuando sintió que en el ambiente se formaba un campo de magia, con rapidez salto hacia atrás y busco su varita... pero esta vez el oponente fue más rápido y lo inmovilizo.

La cara de Draco formo una mascara de indiferencia (no daría la satisfacción a nadie de mostrarse vulnerable) pero cuando vio quien era su agresor, no pudo sostenerla mucho tiempo, y quiso demostrarle todo el odio y el desprecio que sentía por el madito de Potter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry y EL plan 

0-0-0-0-0

Él Lo había pensado demasiado, pero la que había actuado era Ginny, que después de atender a Rony (bañarlo cambiarlo, darle de comer , mimarlo y encargarlo con una elfina nana del hotel) sin más llevo a rastras a melancólico e indeciso Potter y a un nervioso a punto de la histeria Colin Creevey, hasta la empresa del rubio.

Después de que entrara, he hiciera las averiguaciones necesarias (una mujer de acción mejor dicho) había conseguido que entraran y llegaran sin ser anunciado hasta el 13 piso, y antes de salir puso el orden ¬¬.

---¡Ginny¿esta loca?--- ella miro a su marido manera repróchante.

---¡NO, Esto es un caso urgente y se tiene que resolver ya!--- fue la determinación.

--- ¡HARRY! Dile algo--- pero el castaño vio que su amigo, simplemente no se iba negar (esto le convenía) si Harry no había dado el primer paso, ella le estaba dando un gran empujón y él tendría que apoyar ---y Bien ¿cual es el plan?--- dijo el castaño resignándose.

--- entramos al piso. Colin distraes duermes a la secretaria, yo formo una barrera así Malfoy no sospecha, no nos molestan y Harry se encarga de inmovilizarlo y aplicarle el hechizo.

---¡QUE¡ESTAS LOCA! ---- dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

--- ¡No estoy loca! No creo que como estén las cosas quiera escucharnos ó que se le apliquen un hechizo, antes de siquiera abrir la boca nos lanza una imperdonable ¿ó me equivoco Harry?--- la mirada de la mujer era fiera y el por el tono de burla en la pregunta, Harry supo que tenia razón (vivencia empírica).

Al no oír más quejas prosiguió con lo que (ella) estaba planeando.

--- ¿y que es lo que voy a decir?—Ginny miro a Harry como si fuera lo más ridículo este que le hubiera preguntado.

--- pues el hechizo--- al ver que este no reaccionaba ---¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?--- y antes que se dijera algo --- solo tienes que apuntar con tu varita a Draco, recordar lo que quieres que Malfoy vea, y dices el hechizo "_Supporto aliquem aliqua re_"... y para volver solo tiene que decir _"Redeo -ii -itum_" eso es todo. No es complicado--- Colin y Harry se miraron mutuamente.

--- es casi tu hermana ----

--- es tu esposa---

---pero tú me la presentaste--

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry esperaba que cuando volviera a ver a Draco... tal vez, simplemente hablaran tranquilamente, pero cuando vio, ya estaba lanzándole un hechizo sorpresivamente, para paralizar al rubio.

Decir que sentía más culpable de lo que era, lo describía poco, su rubio le miraba con odio (si las miraras mataran el estaría muerto).

---¿qué quieres maldito¿vas a vengarte por lo que te merecías¡Pues te diré que me hizo falta torturarte hasta matarte!---

---Draco escúchame por favor necesito, explicarte aquella noche en Hogwarts—las pupilas de Draco se dilataban y con desesperación intento liberarse del hechizo.

Harry miraba inseguro a su rubio, pero la penetrante voz de Ginny le volvió a empujar para terminar con aquello.

--- ¡HARRY DE UNA MALDITA VEZ HAS EL HECHIZO!----

--- ¡_SUPPORTO ALIQUEM ALIQUA RE!_ ---

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

lo ultimo que escucho fue la voz de Potter mandándole un hechizo ó una maldición no había prestado atención, había intentado liberarse... y aceptaba con pena que se había desesperado.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Supo que no estaba muerto por que aun sentía el cuerpo, y ya no estaba con el hechizo inmovilizador, pero aun no sabia por que todo se veía en matices opacos ó el por que de aquel corredor tan viejo y conocido.

--- ¡Draco!--- volteo el rubio al ver a... ¿Harry con el uniforme de Griffindor?. Busco su varita para tratar de apuntar al moreno que se le acercaba con prisa, pero se sintió traspasado por su misma imagen de hace 5 años (y con su uniforme verde de Quidditch)

---espero que tu excusa sea buena Potter ó esta escoba ira a dar en tu cabeza--- la pose era clásica: mirada inquisidora, ceja levantada y brazos cruzados (una escoba al lado para dar más efecto).

--- lo siento es que anoche no pude dormir bien y me quede dormido en la sala común--- la cara de Potter también era clásica: mirada verde risueña, leves ojeras y pelo enmarañado, con una sonrisa despreocupada de todo.

--- pues espero que "algo" de la escuela y no "alguien" de la escuela sea el motivo--- pero el Draco de uniforme se vio rodeado de los brazos de Potter,

--- Draco, tú eres el único--- comenzó a besarlo y a jalarlo a un rincón oscuro y casi imperceptible de ese corredor (por eso se citaban ahí ) Harry era apasionado por su naturaleza Griffindor (y cierta naturaleza de pulpo) ya que las caricias comenzaba a recorrer más de lo que sus dos brazos podían abarcar en el cuerpo del rubio.

--- hmm... Harry... --- el rubio no podía (ni quería parar a su novio) pero tenían que hablar seriamente. --- ¿otra vez son pesadillas...? ---- pero el moreno no deseaba hablar de ello. (y menos en ese momento O) ---Harry---

---¡QUE!--- había alzado la voz algo fastidiado y mirándolo a la cara.

Draco por su parte se puso serio, vio que las pupilas de Harry se oscurecieron por un momento y después volvían de nuevo a tener ese verde brillante, Draco le se aparto, y el moreno cayo en cuenta de su actitud. ---perdona Draco... pero he tenido mal sueño y---

--- se ve Harry, pero no me gusta que me alcen la voz--- decía muy serio Draco.

--- perdóname te prometo que no volverá a pasar--- el rubio lo miro con desconfianza (algo más le preocupaba).

--- ¿Harry, has practicado tú oclumency?--- el moreno se hizo el loco, no le sabia mentir (claro era Griffindor).

--- sí... bueno... poco... es que he estado ocupado estos días y...--- Draco alzo la ceja.

--- Potter... --- el rubio y iba a regañarle, pero Harry volvió a abrazarlo y comenzar a llenarlo de besos.

Siempre era así, el moreno saliéndose por la tangente, entre besos que le dejaban sin aliento, y las caricias del moreno que se ya dejaban de ser tan castas, en aquel rincón del corredor.

--- Draco... Draco... te quiero... Draco... quiero... --- eran las entre cortadas palabras suplicantes del Griffindor.

--- también yo, pero no... aun no--- era la firme decisión acompañada de un beso casto (que si lo era).

--- esta bien, te esperare siempre--- el moreno sonreía y le devolvía el beso para finalizar su encuentro de ese día.

El Draco vestido de traje miraba la escena, recordaba bien aquel día, por que había sido casi la ultima vez que había visto a Harry bien, antes de comportarse raro.

La escena cambio y estaba en la sala de Griffindor, lo dedujo por todo el vistoso decorado, (rojo y dorado por donde quiera y la figura del mago de la casa cerca de la chimenea) pero un grito le hizo voltear.

--- ¡HAAA... DÉJAME EN PAZ MALDECIDO.. QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!--- Draco veía que era Harry con sus ropas de colegio quien gritaba sosteniéndose la cabeza, retorciéndose en el piso.

--- ¡DÉJAME SAL DE MI CABEZA HAAAA--- los gritos no cedían, he iban en aumento. Draco se acerco por instinto y toco al moreno olvidando que ese era solo un recuerdo de Harry (olvidando que lo odiaba) pero al verlo en ese estado, no lo pensó y al tocarlo pudo escuchar la voz "¡ese era Voldemort!".

----¡NO CÁLLATE MALDITO VOLDEMORT!---- Draco no podía creer lo que oía (o quien oía).

---!NO SOY VOLDEMORT, SOY TU CONCIENCIA QUE TE MUESTRA LA VERDAD!---

----¡DÉJAME, MIENTES!--- se veía que Harry luchaba por no ser vencido y Draco miraba incapaz de ayudarle.

Las imágenes pasaban con rapidez, sus amigos conspirando en su contra, el director manipulándole, Draco burlándose de Harry (y en pociones tipo kamasutra en cama de otros oo).

Draco comenzaba a entender como le habían envenenado la mente... En eso las imágenes y los pensamientos se detuvieron, y se vio en un cuarto donde sólo Harry gritaba, y se escuchaba aquella venenosa voz... pero en aquella lengua maldita de los magos... parcel.

Después los gritos se detuvieron, El cuerpo de Harry estaba en el piso sin moverse, Draco se acerco y los ojos de Harry se veían opacos (demasiado cansados) se levanto como pudo y camino hasta uno de los corredores (el moreno parecía a un zombi).

Draco miraba el pasillo que recorría al seguir a Harry, pero se detuvo cuando vio al Draco de la escuela.

---¡Harry que te ocurre! tenemos que hablar tu comportamiento, no es normal, estas violento y!...--- Draco recordó aquello, él lo estaba esperando por que toda la semana lo había estado esquivando o lo ignoraba y eso le había preocupado... por eso había ido a buscar a Harry, para reclamarle.

---¡Cierra el pico serpiente--- Draco empezaba sudar frió recordaba toda la discusión que habían tenido y como había terminado... Draco se acerco más al moreno y trato de detenerlo.

En ese momento todo volvió a oscurecerse, y en el único punto con luz que había, vio que estaba Harry hincado... llorando y golpeando un espejo grande que estaba delante del moreno.

Draco conforme se acercaba, podía escuchar gemidos y gritos de dolor, dos pasos más y estaría junto a Harry... pero se detuvo de golpe.

_-----¡HA... HARRY! --- _¡esa habia sido su propia voz, Harry miraba y golpeaba el espejo desesperado, pero este no cedia.

---¡NO! DRACO NO!--- al rubio no le hizo falta mirar el espejo para saber que era lo que el moreno veía, lo le hizo falta saber que su dolor había sido visto y sentido por Harry ---¡Dios Draco perdóname, aunque que no lo tenga--- su respiración comenzó agitarse, y vio como el moreno se levantaba y retornaba a golpear el espejo sin control...

se acerco con rapidez y vio por el espejo al director de la escuela, vio los amigos de Potter rompiendo aquel cristal.

Ambos estaban fuera de esa oscuridad y Draco presencio la muerte de los dos amigos de Harry, la pelea contra Voldemort, todas las muertes de más persona del mundo mágico que Harry había conocido.

Él también sintió su dolor.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry revivió aquella horrible semana, en que había perdido todo... sabia que al final había compensado y vengado con la muerte de Voldemort parte de su sufrimiento, pero el maldito ya había causado el daño necesario.

Cuando creyó que era suficiente, termino sus recuerdos.

---¡_Redeo -ii -itum!_--- abrió los ojos y se vio acostado en piso de la oficina de Draco y junto a este.

Draco abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue... a ¿Potter? se incorporo rápidamente.

---Draco yo--- el golpe que lo hizo callar al moreno, fue doloroso... Harry solo atino a bajar la mirada y esperar el hechizo del Avada, pero sintió los brazos del rubio abrazándolo.

---¡eres un idiota Potter!... un idiota, te juro que si vuelves a lanzarme un hechizo (cualquiera) te mato--- Harry comenzó a llorar y a devolverle el abrazo.

---perdóname Draco, pero no tenia opción, no creía que me fueras a escuchar o a creer... si te lo decía... yo--- no lo dejo terminar.

---te perdono estúpido Griffindor---

---Draco perdóname, no pude protegerte y te hice daño, te...--- pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar sintió de nuevo aquel hermoso y delgado dedo pidiéndole silencio (de la manera en que solo su rubio podía).

--- te perdono, eso ya paso... olvídalo... lo vi todo, sentí lo que sufriste, y tú también sentiste mi dolor aquella vez, y se que no fue tu intención dañarme, me rehuías para protegerme, y como siempre fuiste muy testarudo (par no pedir ayuda) ya no tengo nada que perdonarte---

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

el cuadro que los esposos Creevey veían por medio de un hechizo en la recepción de la oficina, era extraño.

En el 13 piso de la compañía MD (em-di) el dueño de esa empresa, estaba sentado en el piso junto a Harry, manteniéndolo callado con su dedo índice sobre sus labios, Los ojos de Malfoy estaban a punto de derramar agua salada, y el moreno llorando e hipando sin poder contenerla.

Volvieron abrazarse, el silencio ya no era tan incomodo... Harry logro tranquilizarse y Draco parecía sereno, pero en realidad estaba vulnerable, por que lo había hecho olvidar todo excepto aquello que acabada ver, descubrir, el silencio que les rodeaba y la irregular reparación de Harry.

---te estuve buscando, pero nadie me supo darme razón de ti--- decía sin separase del rubio dejarle de abrazar.

--- te odiaba y no quería saber de ti---

---perdóname---

---ya no hay nada que perdonar---

--- me alegra saber que estas bien---

---me alegra saber que no te mate ---

---pegas muy duro, par ser muy delgado ¬¬---

---cierra la boca Potter o te aplico otro crusiatos ---

--- no has cambiado ¬¬ ---

---tu sigues arruinando los momentos, sigues siendo un Griffindor que no tiene tacto, no sabe guardar silencio---

---perdón u-u ---

--idiota ---

el abrazo duro unos momentos más... y como si hubieran despertado de su sueño se separaron, Draco acomodo sus ropas (Slytherin ante todo), Harry le miraba al mismo tiempo curioseaba le oficina del rubio.

¿qué pasaría? Era la pregunta de ambos, Draco sabia bien que nada, Harry esperaba que algo, y por eso antes que ese momento se tornara incomodo, el rubio decidió centrarse en la realidad ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado¿alguien se habría dado cuenta?

Draco trato de llamar a su secretaria.

--- karla, karla--- llamaba por el teléfono pero no contestaba.

---perdón pero esta dormida---confeso apenado el moreno.

---me sorprendes--- sarcasmo ---veo que pensaste en todo Potter--- comenzaba el rubio a alzar la ceja.

---pues la ultima vez...--- recordando la hermosa bienvenida de su rubio.

---ya, entendí, y... no te digo que lo siento por que... para serte sinceró lo disfrute--- volteo para que no viera la sonrisa (y el sonrojo) .

---si... no te culpo entiendo jeje---

---¿y como estas?--- ¿cómo diablos estaba ahí frente a él, de pie y con fuerzas aun? Griffindor testarudo.

---bien... creo que soy fuerte — y si que tenia mucha resistencia (aunque le dolieran las costillas un poco).

---¿ya te vio un medico, aun te duele?---

---si, vi uno... y ya (casi) no me duele---

---a de ser bueno, no llevas ni un día--- solo había sido un simple comentario, no sabia que tan cierto era.

--- si, creo que si--- con pesar recordó que también estaba ahí, para averiguar otra cosa.

---Draco ¿te gustaría que siguiéramos hablando sobre lo que ha pasado en este tiempo y que...?--- Draco entendió la doble intención, debía ser sincero con Harry.

--- Harry... cuando llegue a América estaba dolido, te odiaba, comencé una nueva vida aquí, me case, tengo un hijo...--- Harry ya sabia aquello, pero aun así dolía que se lo dijera directamente.

---me alegra saber que estas bien... seria una tontería que fueras soltero, ya eso hablaría mal de las personas de este continente--- Harry quiso ser "normal" en su comentario y no parecer dolido... pero el Draco entendía aquel pequeño reproche y pensó que seria la oportunidad perfecta de preguntar aquello que había oído tiempo atrás.

--- yo sabia que tú tenias una prometida--- aquello desbalanceo al moreno y con pena explico (lo que pensó que tal vez se había dejado oír por ese continente) y rogó por que no supiera su antigua fama de (mujeriego) u-u .

--- no, en ese entonces le ayude a Colin a que se decidiera casarse con Ginny, pero para presionarlo invente que me iba a casar con ella--- Draco ya no quiso preguntar nada --- pero si gustas podemos hablar de lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas, no creo... ---

---Harry, en verdad... no sabes lo que me alegra saber, lo que paso ese día, pero han ocurrido muchas cosas--- camino directo a Harry y extendió su mano ---una vez extendí mi mano para ofrecerte mi amistad, espero que la vuelvas a aceptar... pero eso será todo---

el moreno no le quedo de otra que extender su mano y aceptar. Draco sabia que eso era lo único que podía darle al moreno y no quería dar explicaciones o que se enterara (y esperaba que nunca) sobre Kieran.

--- si, yo... comprendo, solo seremos amigos--- Harry tomo la mano de Draco ---amigos---

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

wuaaaaaaa termine el cap 10 así que comienza una tarea díganme ¿cual fue, la verdad, el perdón, los secreto y la mentira jejeje.?

Koneko : gracias por tu review gracias por tus comentarios jejeje si es bueno eso de tres padres pero a ver que dice harry es algo envidioso por ejemplo contesmane la ultima pregunta de arriba ¿cual fue la mentira, gracias y persona la demora.

Snuffle's Girl: gracias a ti y mil disculpas por la espera, pero si tiene mucha razon Draco no dejaria una relcion estable, y Harry no es una perita en dulce. y la verdad este finc es de tres personas pero tambien es de quien los lee.

Bollito Malfoy: gracias por tus comentarios, y por leerlo jejeje harry ya no va ha ser tan santo


	11. el dia interminable alfin parte 1

Un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que contestaron¡¡sí la mayoría están en lo correcto!

La tríada por fin cuenta con un espacio en red y queremos compartir los 3 mini dibujos de Steven, Draco y Kieran (agradecimiento a kiosama por ellos) y a evan kamui por las fotos de carne y hueso de Kieran y de... (SORPRESA) se que algunos ya las vieron, las mandamos por correo, pero si las quieren ir a ver adelante (si hay dudas, estaremos en contacto). Aquí esta la dirección o la pueden ver en los datos del perfil de autor.

http : works-la-triada-nocturna. spaces. live. com

Otro agradecimiento por el apoyo y mil disculpas por toda la demora, es laborioso reconstruir algo que ya estaba escrito y me da miedo pensar que la esencia original de la historia se pierda, ó lo que kokoro moon y Evan kamui quisieron escribir no haya sido eso... en verdad (uu) lo siento.

por fin evan y kokoro regresan () pero ahora la historia queda a cargo de kokoro, mil disculpas Nuevamente Un agradecimiento a todos.

CDO (Cielo de oriente)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

EL DÍA INTERMINABLE AFÍN parte 1 

A Harry le costo mucho trabajo irse de la empresa (separarse de su rubio) deseo seguir conversando, pero este le había rehuido Con un... "largo Potter, que tengo más trabajo con Karla fuera de servicio"... y bien esa había sido la primera indirecta amigable de su sarcástico rubio.

Salió de la oficina encaminándose al elevador y no se sorprendió mucho al ser abordado por sus dos "amigos" ó mejor dicho cómplices.

---¡y bien que paso!--- fue la misma pregunta de sus muy curiosos compinches, la verdad lo habían visto todo, pero querían oír de viva voz los detalles.

dentro del elevador Harry dudaba en su respuesta.

---pues... somos... somos amigos--- fue su escueta contestación. La cara de ambos era de incredulidad... pero sobre todo la de Ginny de Creevey.

---¿y tu aceptaste me supongo?... ya debes de estar algo tranquilo con tus demonios internos Harry--- pero el moreno medio asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por la pelirroja... Ginny no quedo muy conforme, pero decidió esperar a que Harry le contara.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

cuando llegaron al hotel Ginny fue a ver a Rony y Colin se quedo con Harry en su cuarto. El castaño podía sentir el cambio de humor de su amigo, había parecido tranquilo desde que habían salido del edificio, tal vez para tranquilizar a Ginny y que esta no quisiera hacer otra acción tipo guerrilla.

El silencio incomodo a ambos, y puso irritable al moreno

--- no es junto--- fue la amarga expresión de Harry ---¿por qué!--- su voz era dura pero no la había alzado.

---amigo... tu sabes cuanto te aprecio pero... es que así es la vida... solo queda la resignación y pues... no sé... encontrar a otra persona... yo conozco una prima que te puede gustar... es bonita... no es rubia pero... --- lo que Voldemort había tenido de amable, era lo que Colin tenia de sensible.

---¡NO¡¡Yo no quiero a nadie más, trate de olvidarle, trate de encontrarlo en otras personas pero no fue así, y no pude!---

---tranquilo amigo, él es casado ya te lo dijo--- Harry lo miro inquisitivamente, el bocón de Colin se había ido de lengua.

---¿estuvieron mirando?---

---pues sí, pero eso no importa, vimos que él fue claro y pues... ya no hay de otra Harry, no puedes interferir con su vida---- el moreno se sonrojo un poco.

----lo sé, pero no es justo, él y yo éramos pareja... nos costo mantener la relación e íbamos a vivir juntos ¡No, no es justo, yo ya cumplí, pague una cuota muy alta... mis padres, mi padrino, mis hermanos... no es justo, fui el maldito niño que vivió, el estúpido que peleo contra Voldemort... gane la batalla... pero aun así... mientras se lo comen los asquerosos gusanos yo sigo perdiendo ANTE ESE MAL PARIDO DE VOLDEMORT!---

Colin sentía la vibración que causaba la magia descontrolada de su amigo...

---Ha... Harry amigo... contrólate.----

--- ¡ya me canse de ser él niño bueno y estúpido del cuento, no voy perder nuevamente lo que más me importa!--- Colin palideció ¿qué pensaba...?

--estas loco, que piensas hacer, te... te recuerdo que es casado y con hijos---

---¡no me importa y ya no lo menciones!---

---pero Harry... ---

--- Colin, estas conmigo ó contra mi--- aquello había sido como una cachetada para el castaño.

---contigo amigo--- dijo Colin algo dolido. Solo esperaba que Harry no lo lamentara después.

0-0-0-0-0-0

¿por qué demonios le había dicho que fueran amigos así tan rápido¿por qué todo había salido así? Tan... tan cursi y efusivo, su orgullo le reprochaba aquello que había echo, el abrazo, el quedar como amigos... en fin todo... hasta la estúpida pregunta de la supuesta prometida.

Sí... lo sabia... era una cosa muy distinta el perdón y el olvido, por eso mismo recordó lo bueno del por que había andado con Potter, pero nunca olvidaría aquella ultima noche en Hogwarts, ni las noches en las que deseaba que todo aquello hubiera sido un error o un mal sueño.

Se sentía extraño al pensar que Potter aun le buscara, se sentía extraño por que lo odiaba y se sentía triste por él a la vez... Se sentía culpable por que por un momento había olvidado que estaba casado, ó el hecho que Kieran fuera el hijo de Potter y por lo mismo no podía haber dejado que él y Harry quedaran como amigos.

Pero admitía que se había mordió la lengua cuando iba a decirle que se marchara y que lo olvidara, en lugar de que quedaran como amigos... Bueno ya había metido la pata... ahora tenia que resolver lo siguiente ¿le diría o no a Steven?.

Si se lo decía se iba armar un gran alboroto, pero para ser sincero no sabría cual seria la reacción de su amado Doctor... pero si no se lo decía se ahorraría ese tipo de problemas.

El sonido de puerta lo saco de sus pensamiento, Karla su secretaria entraba ya un poco más repuesta después de su "desmayo".

---señor aquí le manda los documentos el licenciado Wopat, para el rechazo del contrato de la compañía de Inglaterra---Draco tomo los documentos, recordaba que mucho antes de ver a Potter, él no iba dejar que una empresa, y sobre todo que fuera inglesa se volviera su proveedor.

----Karla, dile a Wopat que les notifique a los representantes de la compañía sobre el rechazo de la propuesta---

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era una locura completa en ese día... era la segunda vez que iba a esa empresa, y a ese piso en particular, se sentía nervioso, enojado y frustrado, era como si aquel fuera un interminable día.

Pero lo que más le chocaba era la actitud feliz de su amigo... claro como era la segunda vez en ese día que iba al edificio, tal vez pensaba que Malfoy le esperaba con los brazos abiertos... Colin suspiro e intento ya no pensar en los sentimientos tan "confortables" que le embargaban... ¡como le chocaba la necedad de su amigo!.

Llegaron al 13 piso, la secretaria los anuncio y les hizo pasar, lo primero que miro fue el porte orgulloso de Malfoy, muy diferente al de horas antes, trato de volver a lo que le importaba, y por lo que estaba así.

hace apenas media hora le habían notificado que la propuesta a la empresa de San José había sido rechazaba, el "tip" que le había dado su contacto era hablar con el dueño de la empresa de San Francisco, y convencer a este que la propuesta era buena para la empresa de San José, sonaba incoherente, pero tenia la sospecha que tal vez San José no era una impresa muy independiente.

En fin él hubiera deseado ir solo, pero su amigo al oír aquello simplemente fue "encantado" a brindar su apoyo... "para eso me pediste que te acompañara a América ¿o no?" fue la cínica excusa de su ex - ídolo... un nuevo suspiro, el octavo en lo que llevaba en el día, todos de resignación.

Colin estaba más nervioso ahora, que el día que se encontraron en San José, primero por que veía de forma inquisidora a Harry y lo ignoraba a él, segundo por que el día de la junta parecía que Malfoy tenia ya decidido mandarlos muy lejos con la propuesta.

---y bien a que se debe la vista Potter---

---pues veras nos llego hace apenas media hora la notificación, que la propuesta que se hizo a la empresa de San José fue rechazada--- la cara de Malfoy fue de fingida sorpresa.

--- como lo lamento, pero como tú lo has dicho Potter fue "San José" ¿yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?--- la tonta broma acentuada, y la burla dibujaba en su sonrisa apuntaba que "San José" era una MD más.

Colin suspiro una vez más, y fue ahí donde Malfoy noto por primera vez. El castaño le miraba algo asustado por la forma en que era observado.

Al parecer Malfoy no le había mirado, ni le había tomado en cuenta todo este tiempo.

--- ¿que ocurre Draco? te comió la lengua el ratón--- la mirada del rubio era de gris plata fundida, en contra de Harry, y el castaño solo atino a disculparse y a preguntar por el cuarto de baño.

Malfoy por su parte como pudo recupero su compostura y siguió ignorándome.

---¡Karla!--- llamo por su teléfono.

--- sí señor--- entro la mujer.

---guié al señor al lavabo---

el castaño se disculpo y salió a prisa de la oficina, todo ese ambiente le hacia sentir como el alumno en la clase de Snape.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

--- ¡que demonios te pasa Potter? T estas tomando muchas confiancitas en frente de la gente.

---tranquilo, tu comenzaste ¿ó acaso no te diste cuenta, que Colin estaba aquí desde un principio?--- la verdad no, puesto que cuando escucho su nombre al ser anunciado le pareció ver solamente al moreno entrar.

Sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas por lo que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a mirar por el ventanal de su oficina.

--- no, importa Potter, vamos al grano con esto, si la propuesta fue rechazada no es mi asunto, solo tuvieron mala suerte eso es todo--- Harry se acerco y busco el rostro de su rubio.

---Draco ¿por que haces esto? la propuesta de la compañía de Colin es buena, pero si es por mi yo no tengo nada que ver, solo soy un simple accionista y... ---

--- para empezar no todo lo que pasa es por ti Potter, no te creas tanto, solo que no quiero que una compañía inglesa sea mi proveedor--- eso lastimo al moreno.

---no entiendo el por que---

--- ya no quiero tener que ver nada con Inglaterra ni muggle ni mágica así de simple---

---pues sinceramente sigo sin entender---

---- ¡mira, que mal que no lo entiendas, pero Inglaterra me enferma!---

---tu eres Ingles---

---¡no, lo sabes bien soy francés, que el odioso de Lucios se le ocurriera ir a vivir a Inglaterra fue su idea! ---

---no te alteres--- le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda cosa que puso rígido al rubio.

--- ¡no me toques! --- se aparto poniéndose algo pálido.

---lo siento yo--- medio balbuceaba Potter.

---no te tomes esa confiancitas Potter, eso es todo--- dijo mientras se alejaba, pero Malfoy odiaba verse vulnerable.

--- Draco tu aun no me perdonas ¿no es así?---

---una cosa es perdonar y otra olvidar ten lo en cuenta---

--- entonces que puedo hacer para en verdad perdones y olvides aquello---

---ya no tiene caso hablar de ello, lo que paso, paso... y sí, es escalofriante cuando te me acercas... si eso es lo que querías saber, me costo mucho trabajo, olvidar---

--- ¿por eso cuando me viste casi me matas? ---

---¡claro¿no se si esperabas flores?---

---y con tu esposo es igual---

--- ¿que tiene que ver mi esposo en este cuento?---

---solo preguntaba---

---¡pues quítate lo curioso Potter, si quieres convencerme para que la tu empresa sea proveedor, la respuesta es no, si crees que fue por ti y te sientes culpable como siempre niño insufrible, no fue por tu causa, solo aceleraste mi repuesta que es NO!--- la voz era impasible, dura y firme, no había querido gritarle, por que la ira era símbolo de descontrol.

Pero la acción de Harry fue la de abrazarle con cariño a "su rubio enojón".

Draco se paralizo por un momento y quiso zafarse, y más cuando sintió los tiernos besos que le daba el moreno en su cabeza bajando hasta su sien.

--que.. haces--- decía despacio.

---nada solo quería saber si habías crecido o te habías quedado en tu estatura---

---púdrete Potter--- decía sin zafarse.

---quiero en verdad que olvides todo, quiero que al acercarme a ti no te incomodes---

---¡eres un maldito necio sabias!--- dijo el rubio algo exaltado.

---sí, ó no recuerdas lo que insistí para que saliéramos---

---¿ y que caso tiene que puedas acercarte?---

---es que quiero poder abrazarte---

---no...--- el beso que le dio en su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca, le impidió decir alguna replica.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco llego a casa y se encerró en su cuarto, no quería ver a nadie, menos a Steven, sabia que no había hecho nada que se pudiera tachar de infidelidad, de cierta forma era confuso que de la noche a al mañana, el moreno que odiaba se volviera el moreno que no fue él que le causo ese dolor... bueno sí fue él pero no siendo él.

Estúpido, estúpido Harry, estúpido él, estúpido Voldemort, estúpido el destino.

----_en verdad Draco no es justo, ese maldito nos separo ¿no te da coraje, no sientes algo por lo que paso?---_

fue la ultima pregunta pero que no le contesto.

Sí, no era justo ¿pero que podía decir? había tenido un hijo, y si él había sentido algo de odio y de rencor habría sido hacia el moreno, pero viéndolo de otra forma no era tanto puesto que no pensó en ello, solo pensaba en su hijo, sus 5 años fueron de felicidad con Steven y Kieran por lo cual no tuvo tiempo de guardar rencor, y la caja de Pandora se abrió el día que lo vio en la junta.

Era todo tan confuso, pero lo que más le molesto fue el descuido total al no ver que Potter venia acompañado de Creevey... eso si era frustrante.

En eso estaba cuando recibió una llamada a su "delular".

--- señor---

--- que ocurre karla--- dijo con voz cansina.

--- le llamo para confirmar su asistencia en le fiesta del señor Wopat---

---sí karla veo que este año tendré que ir, cada año me niego y creo esta vez si iré---

---bien entonces dos pases correcto ---

---no estoy seguro al parecer mi esposo tiene una cena con sus padres para ese día---

---esta bien que descanse señor --- "todo con tal de no ir a la cena de sus suegros" se dijo.

----¡estúpidos suegros!"---

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

al llegar al hotel Colin se seguía con su "acoso de sentimientos" y fue en busca de consuelo en los brazos de su esposa.

---- ¡Colin amor¿qué crees?

---¿qué?--- decía molesto

---¡Hablo Wopat dijo que nos invitaba a una fiesta y que es posible que pueda presentarlos con un empresario de Canadá y que su propuesta funcione mejor allá!---

--- ¡ en verdad!---

---¡claro cuando te he mentido tonto!--- pero detuvo su emoción.

---espera ¿Malfoy ira?---

---nop, yo le pregunte y dice que solo lo invita por cortesía, ya que él nunca va a esas fiestas---

--¡eso es perfecto!---

---lo sé, así Harry se distrae y ya no piensa en Malfoy---

--- ¡si amor es perfecto!---

0-+-+------0-0-0-

saludos a

Bolillito Malfoy: gracias por tu Review esperoq ue te guste cap.

Snuffle's Girl: cierto el perdon y el olvido no es lo mismo.


End file.
